Megaman X: Revival
by Star Ninja
Summary: As more dangers arise, a powerful bond is forged. R&R!
1. First Mission

**Megaman X: Revival.**

_This story is based on a rp I'm doing with my friends on a Megaman forum. _

_Disclaimer: X, Zero and Axl and all related characters belong to Capcom. The ocs here belong to my friends and I'm using them with their permission._

_This takes places after X8. X, Zero, Axl, the navigators, and a few others hunters are transfered to base in the desert. Anyway, before I start I'll introduce some ocs:_

**Dark Maverick Zero (aka DMZ):** DMZ is a few years younger than Zero. Created by one of Wily's friends, DMZ was supposed to aid Zero. But half completed in a rehabilitation tube, it was abandoned when his creator got killed. Whoever completed him was smart enough to include the "Zero System" in the curcitry. (He looks like Zero, but he has a more powerfull buster, two Z-Sabers, on either side of the energy pack. A deep scar over his left eye. And and a reverse Z on the right shoulder, as well as the standard Z on the left)

**Star Angel**: Originally a human, Star was turned into a robot by a Friend of X's creator, Doctor Light, to save her life after an accident. She was sealed away in order to her body and her mind heal. Star awakened shortly after X was found. She wandered unsure about her purpose when she was attacked by Mavericks. X and Zero saved her, but the attack damaged her so they took her back to the base where she was repaired. In order to thanks her new friends, she joined the hunters to help defeat the Mavericks. At first, she was just a navigator, but after Zero died to save X from Vile, she started training with close range weapons. She now helps X, Zero and Axl whenever possible. (She has gold and silver armor, brown eyes and long dark Brown hair. Her weapons are a laser whip(the S-Whip) and the S-GlaiveA lighter version of Zero's D-Glaive)

**Desthrodamien Falcon (aka D. Falcon): **Although being when and where he was created is a mystery, Falcon's past hasn't stopped him from becoming a mighty force to be reckoned with. Formerly a bounty hunter, Falcon eventually began to see eye to eye with more and more of the maverick ideals. Upon being infected with the virus, it took a strange transformation in Falcon's system, and served to grant him even more power, as well as being virtually indestructible. Constantly at odds with the hunters, Falcon's plans are continuously foiled. But he has never given up, and never will until his dreams are achieved... and the world is but a world for reploids only, under his iron rule. Weaponry: Beam saber, standard buster, and Falcon can also manipulate his virus to enhance weaponry and infect others with the virus.

_I'll give you guys more info as the action develops. Now, let's get moving!_

**Chapter one: First Mission.**

"Great... just great..." said a reploid. He looked familiar but then again he didnt. "Don't beat your self up about it, DMZ" said another reploid. A female one. "Either way we would have gotten transfered here" She added. "But why did Zero, Axl, and X have to end up in this state, Alia?" DMZ asked turning to face her.

He was still confused on what was going on, all he knew is that they were recently transfered to the armpit of the world. "Sand, sand and more sand..." DMZ said looking off into the distance. "At least we have air conditioning..." Alia said. Just then the the sound of electrical problems came up.

"Sorry guys..." Said a reploid. "How long?" DMZ asked. "Un known sir..." the reploid replied. DMZ sighed. "At least those three and the other injured ones are in the rehabilitation vac..." DMZ said. Just then there was an exploision off in the distance. "Dang... get some hunters on recon asap!" DMZ said. Alia saluted and turn to a computer to start pulling up info on different hunters.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A Female reploid sighed while rubbing her injured arm. Her silver armor shined in the sun as she stared through the window.

"I know I wanted to help my friends and all, but I really didn't wanna end up at the middle of nowhere..." She said.

"And who would, Star?" Another female reploid asked. She was a bit younger than her.

Star half-smiled at the young navigator. "I guess no one, Pallete. Anyway, where's Layer?"

"She went to see Alia and DMZ. I'm heading there too. What about you?" She asked

"I think I'm gonna go check X and the others. I'm worried about them..." Star replied.

"Don't worry, Star." Pallete assured her. "They're gonna be just fine! You know, you were lucky."

"I guess..." Star was cut off by a loud explosion. "Oh, crud... This can't be good... I'll check them later. Let's go!" They both left.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

DMZ sat in the armory room gathering up equipment.

"DMZ?" a voice said. "What do you need?" He replied.

"Its me, Layer... I was transfered here with some other reploids." She said with a soft voice as she entered in the armor room.

"And what do you need?" DMZ said again.

"I heard an explosion, I was able to track it to area AA-67. It's not the absolute location, but it should make it a little easier." Layer said.

DMZ turned his head towards Layer and smiled. "Thank you, just eliminated part of the problem..." He said. Layer gasped a little being looked at by DMZ. I thought he was supposed to be mean... but yet he sits there and smiles after being interrupted She thought.

**At area AA-67...**

"Well now, that was fun!" Said a blue wolf. He stood somewhat tall. There was a second wolf, a blackish color. He stood slightly taller then the blue wolf.

"Don't get cocky Ice... They probably know where we're at now and will be here quickly..." He said.

"You're just a kill joy Fire..." Ice said, pouting.

"Knock it off and get into posistion." They both got down on all fours and jumped up to a higher position of rocks.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Falcon sighed. It'd been too long. He had grown bored with the same old routine of attempt at world domination, fail, and try again.

The dream will simply have to wait... until a better day. He thought bitterly

Falcon looked at the city in the distance. Unsuspecting.

A glint in his visor... "... I think that better day has come." He said with a smirk.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Star and Pallete arrived at the armory room where they met DMZ, Alia and Layer.

"Hey guys." Star greeted them "What's going on?"

"An explosion was detected near point AA-67..." Layer answered.

"I see... Well, let's go check it out." Star decided.

"But Star..." Pallete started "Your arm..."

"I know it's damaged, but with the others in bad shape, DMZ and I may be the only hunters strong enough to go." Star said. "You, Alia and Layer need to stay here to take care of the others and to help us while we're out"

Star turned to face DMZ "Well, shall we get going, DMZ?" She asked.

DMZ sighed noticing the damage on Star's arm.

"You can come if you want... but if it gets to bad out there, I want you back here as quick as you can..." DMZ said. "There are already enough injured hunters, we don't need you in sick bay also. Don't forget being injured your limits are lowered until you get repaired." He added, frowning slightly.

Star nodded, frowning. She didn't like people worrying about her. That was usually her job. "Roger, DMZ. Let's get this show on the road."

"Star..." Alia started "Be careful."

Star turned to the three navigators, smiling. "I will, Alia. X, Zero and Axl should be waking up soon. If they ask about me, please tell them I'll be back as soon as possible so they don't need to worry about me, okay?"

They nodded.

"DMZ!" a voice yelled. "Hold on a second..." DMZ said.

"What is it Jake? We need to get moving..." DMZ replied with a slight snarl.

"I redeveloped the targeting system. I need somebody that's expeirenced to test it..." Jake said. DMZ sighed.

"If it doesn't work and something happens, I'm holding you responsible..." DMZ said.

"Pardon me, but what does this targeting system exactly do?" Star asked, joining the conversation.

"Well..." Jake said, "With DMZ's standard targeting system, he could only target up to 10 people... But with this new one, it's intergrated with the body so that way all he has to do is acknwoledge and see an enemy and it locates the weak points, calculates the time for all attacks, and produces best possible plan..." Jake said.

DMZ blinked."Will I be able to kill more faster?" He asked.

"In short, yes!" Jake said.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Where are they?" Ice asked. "I'm getting tired, I don't think I can take it any more..."

"Calm down brother... you can't go to everything, you have to wait for some to come to you" Fire replied.

"Can you make it come a little faster?" Ice begged.

"Do you want to wake up with a headache?" Fire said, countering with another question.

"No... I don't want you to knock me out..." Ice said.

"Ok then, knock it off" Fire said, and with that the talking stopped.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"That's pretty interesting..." Star said "Well, we should test it now. Don't forget, we gotta investigate what caused that explosion and this could be useful."

DMZ equiped the new targeting system... He looked at Star with it on. Immediatly it pointed out her damaged arm. He turned his head to Jake. The system showed both of his ankels, and his left arm as vunerable points, then it came up with information with one hit from a saber on his left arm would do a considerable ammount of damage.

"This should be some help..." DMZ said. He looked at Star again, then walked out the door to the armor bay.

"Guess it's time to get moving. I'll see you guys later" Star said.

The others waved good bye as Star went after DMZ to the armor bay. The ride armors weren't very good, they just had standard cannons and a couple of missiles, but they were quick and would get them to where they needed to be.

"The ride armors here are kinda old but they can still pack a punch" Star stated as she checked a red armor "This one should do the trick." She finally decided and got on it.

She glanced at DMZ "Ready when you are, DMZ."

_A/N: I'll be stopping here. That should be enough for the first chapter. _


	2. Battle and Secrets

_Here I am again with chapter 2. Like I promised here's some bios:_

**_Veldogger: _**Veldogger is the younger brother of Sigma's old pet dog, Velgauder. He has been angry at X and Zero for many years because they murdered his brother and he swears revenge. Veldogger has implanted himself with a speech chip which allows him to speak. Weapons: Burning flame, electric shock, powerful bite. He looks like Sigma's dog, only he's red.

**Fire and Ice, the Wolf Brothers: **Life has been hard for these two. Fire being older by two years has a little more expeirence than Ice. They both have barely survived multiple battles and were deprived most of their lifes of proper maintence by humans, which leads to their hate of them. They view reploids and humans as one in the same. Now they think only Mavericks should be able to live. Their teamwork and their ability to control fire and ice make them though opponents.

**Endzone: **A new generation reploid. However, he had his copy chip removed and transferred to another new generation reploid for an experiment. So in place of it, he was granted immense strength and defense. Later escaping the facility he was created in, he decided to join up with D. Falcon and his crew, in exchange for even more enhanced power. Weaponry: Aside from his own brute strength, he fights with a massive vibro blade- a reinforced titanium sword emitting energy on its ends to grant it enhanced cutting ability.

_Check the chapter one for disclaimer._

**Chapter 2: Battle and secrets.**

Veldogger, the evil dog maverick, sniffed the air. He knew he was getting closer.

"I have finally tracked you down, X!" He said to himself. "I've roamed the world for many years, and soon I will destroy you. You'll pay for murdering my beloved brother!"

Just then he saw the Wolf brothers. Veldogger could tell that they were mavericks like him, not hunters.

"Aha!" He thought. "Some of my canine bretheren. Perhaps they will be useful in helping me get revenge on X and Zero!"

With that he cautiously approached the 2 Wolf brothers.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

DMZ and Star left the R-Armor bay towards the area AA-67. On the trip there, DMZ didn't notice any problems. As they got closer to the area he could see some smoke. Something was burning. The big puffs of smoke bellowed high above the fire. All that was remaining was an oil pipe.

"A petrolium explosion?" DMZ asked looking at Star. She gave a slight shrug. But there was another explosion down the line. Both decided to check it out.

Further down the line Fire saw the twin ride armors appear.

"Only two?" He asked, towards no one in particular.

"Uh... brother?" Ice said.

"What is it Ice?" He replied.

"Who is that Maverick over there?" Ice asked. Fire looked over to see Veldogger.

"I dont know, but he may be of some assistance"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Star and DMZ were heading towards the explosion. Finally, she decided to break up the silence.

"DMZ?" She called him. He turned to face her."You know that oil pipe we found earlier? Someone or something caused it to explode. Maybe a fire-type maverick or something..."

Star trailed off when she spotted the Wolf brothers. "Nevermind. Looks like we already found the problem."

DMZ blinked looking at the two brothers. Fire jumped down destroying DMZ's r-armor. He barely escaped and looked at him. Ice who was getting annoyed jumped down towards Star, but he was having a harder time becomes he was less skilled. Star easily evaded the attack, but her r-armor was also destroyed.

"Who are you two and why did y'all attack us?" DMZ questioned.

"You imbecile... don't you know anything? You work with those wrechted humans, so we have only but a grudge to hold with reploids and humans alike..." Fire said.

"That's nice and all but you still haven't told me your name yet..." DMZ said.

"My name is Fire, and my brother is Ice" Fire replied.

"Cool, now I have two more trophies I can collect" DMZ said.

"Don't get too cocky..." Fire said smirking.

DMZ pulled out both of his sabers. "Lets finish this quickly!" He yelled charging towards fire. But he was intercepted by Ice, who just took a frontal blow from Star. "Meh..." said DMZ as he stood back up. He charged towards Fire again, locking his sabers with Fires claws.

As Fire stayed locked in battle with DMZ, Star was getting the upper hand on Ice. He shot an ice blast at her, but she moved out of the way and swiftly countered with a punch to his stomach. Ice crumpled to the ground in pain.

But Star had her back to Veldogger, and he saw this as his opportunity to attack. He pounced on Star, knocking her down.

"You!" Ice said to Veldogger as he got up. "I saw you earlier! Who are you?"

"My name is Veldogger, but that's not important. What is important is that we mavericks join forces and destroy our enemies!"

"Sounds good to me," said Ice. Just then Veldogger was blasted from his side. He skidded across the ground.

"Sounds to me like now I will have 3 trophies," said DMZ, who had fired the blast.

He was set ablaze by Fire. "I don't think so." He said. "You won't hurt us or our new friend."

Star ran to help DMZ but Veldogger sent her flying with a powerful electrical shock. "Hahaha!" He laughed. "The odds are now 3 to 2, in our favor. Get ready to die, hunters!"

"Forget 3 on 2..." DMZ said as the flames poofed out. "Leave her out of it, I will take all three!" He said. The color from his irises drained and turned red, his hair started to rise and turn black, as his armor turned black. His sabers fused together and his buster grew in size.

"Many don't know but I used to be a maverick also..." he said.

"Doesn' t matter..." Fire said. DMZ pulled his buster up and pointed it charged his buster. He let off one shot that ripped off Fire's right shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding..." Ice said.

Star was recovering from the shock blast when she noticed DMZ's transformation. So that's his berserk mode... She thought in awe I heard it was powerful, but I never imagined it could have THIS power!

Finally she got up and glanced at Ice but he was nowhere to be seen! What the! He's gone! Wait a minute... She quickly spunned around, drawing her spear just in time to block ice claws.

"No one does this to the Wolf Brothers and gets away with it!" Ice hissed clearly mad about what DMZ did to his brother and what Star had done with him.

"You two started this fight, Buster!" Star replied angry. "And I'm gonna end it!" She added as they broke away from each other.

"Take this! Ice Blast!" Ice yelled as he fired several ice spikes. Thinking fast, Star twirled her spear, blocking some spikes, but one hit her damaged arm. Crud... She winced. I just hope DMZ are doing better than me.

She glanced at her friend. He and Veldogger were facing each other, waiting for the right time to attack.

DMZ stood there with the tip of his saber down, standing straight up. The targeting sytem brought up a fourth target. A fourth target? He tought to himself. He looked over towards the direction to see Star's injury had worsened.

"TOO SLOW!" Veldogger said pouncing on DMZ.

"LEAVE... US... ALONE!" DMZ yelled, he pointed his buster at Veldogger's stomach sending him into the air.

He turn towards Star, and dashed. He dropped his saber across Ice's wrists cutting his hands off.

"Let's go..." DMZ said grabbing Star by her good arm, pulling her into the air, jetting out of the battle zone.

"Come back and fight us, wuss!" Ice yelled, but it was too late. They were gone.

A few miles from there, DMZ landed.

"Are you ok?" He asked Star.

He frowned slightly as he got a better look at the damage that had been done to her arm. He sat her down lightly and reverted back to he normal form. His once red, furious eyes turned back to their caring blue. Slight anger came to his face though.

"Sorry I pulled you out like that. But I didn't want you to get hurt anymore than you are." He said. "And don't worry about them, I have electronic tracers on them, when more people are suitable to follow them the chase will resume..."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Falcon watched the reploids do their vicious battle.

"Dance, my puppets! Dance for your master!" He said, delighted.

"I'm sicka this crap!" A voice echoed from the hall behind him.

Falcon sighed and swerved around in his chair to see Endzone lumbering down the hall.

"I'm bored! I want action!" He roared.

Falcon groaned. "I'm starting to regret ever rescuing you. I'm working up to something here, alright? So chill for a bit, then you can shed all the blood you want."

Endzone grinned his stupid grin and bounded down the hall. "Moron..." Falcon muttered under his breath.

The reploids were still fighting. Impressively, he should note.

"Right... I think I need to build my numbers a bit." He said to himself.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Star nodded, before looking away, upset. She nearly got herself and her friend killed... Again.

"Darn... It's just like what happened with X and the others..." She said with a sigh. DMZ gave her an odd yet curious look. Star sighed again.

"I guess you don't know what I'm talking about, right?" Star asked. DMZ nodded.

"Well, as you must know, X, Zero, Axl and I were training some rookie hunters when this giant Mechaniloid attacked. Several rookies were injured so X told me to get them out of there and head back to the base while they kept it busy... I lead them back, but after I made sure everybody was ok, I went back to help them although X had ordered me to stay at the base..." Star explained before taking a short breath.

"When I got back, I found out things had taken a turn for the worst... That Mechaniloid was stronger than we expected and he was giving them a really hard time. I tried my best to help them..." She trailed off.

**Flashback**

Star slashed the Mechaniloid with her whip, trying to make it back off from X.

"Star! What are you doing! I told you to go back to base with the rookies!" X yelled.

"The rookies are going to be fine! It's you guys that could use some help here!" Star shouted back at her friend. She knew X was worried that she could get hurt, but that wasn't going to stop her from helping him, Zero or Axl.

"X! Star! Heads up!" Axl yelled at them. Both looked up and jumped out of they way before the Maverick smashed them.

"This isn't good..." Zero said after an unsuccesful strike "That thing got some though armor."

"He gotta have a weak spot!" X said "If we don't stop that thing now, everybody at the base will be in danger!"

"What about its head?" Star asked after dodging being crushed. "This type of robot has a strong body armor, but its head's armor is more fragile."

"That might work!" Zero exclaimed "X! Axl! Go for its head! Star, you and me will keep that thing busy!"

"Got it!" They replied in unison.

They made their move. Zero and Star ran towards the Maverick. X charged his buster while Axl fired everything he had at the robot, cracking it's armor, but not stopping it.

Just when the robot was about to attack, X's buster was fully charged and he yelled "Charge shot, NOW!" He fired.

That was Zero and Star's cue. They striked right after X's shot hit the Mechaniloid's head. He fell, defeated.

"All right! We did it!" Axl chereed.

"Good job, guys." X praised before looking at Star "And Star, thanks."

"Yeah" Zero agreed. "We couldn't have done it without your help."

Star smiled, blushing; "No prob, guys. After all, what are friends for?"

"By the way, Star, how did you know how to beat that thing?" Axl asked curious.

"When you work as a navigator you can learn a lot of things." Star answered, winking. "Anyway, let's go back. Alia and the others must be worried sick about us by now."

They nodded and started walking away when they heard a beeping sound. They turned around.

"What the?" Axl said.

"It's a self-destruct sequence!" X yelled "Everybody down!"

Zero and Axl hit the ground while X pushed Star. The robot exploded.

**End Flashback**

"When I woke up, I found Zero and Axl injured, but X was in really bad shape..." Star said, trying her best to not cry. "He... He protected me, using his own body! That was the reason why I only got an injured arm... We barely made it back to the base..."

Silence fell over them until Star slammed her fist against the ground, angry. "It was my fault they got hurt! I should've never suggested that! I should've known that thing had a self-destruct device! And now... I nearly got us both killed!"

DMZ looked at Star. He had no idea what he should do.

"Star, if you hadn't have gone back it could have been alot worse. X, Zero, and Axl would have ended up dead instead of this state of condition." He said.

DMZ put a hand on her shoulder and turned her slowly. "Star... you did the right thing going... and you did the right thing coming with me..." he said. "Don't beat yourself up on what happened in the past, if i did so, i would have more than just this scar across my left eye." He said, his caring face turning to a slightly depressed one. "Now come on, we should go back and get you repaired... all those three were damaged pretty badly so I don't think they would make the decision to launch another attack..." He said.

But inside, DMZ knew there was a problem. It took too long for him to react in his beserker mode. Could he be changing back to a Maverick?


	3. Safe for now

_No bios this time. By now you guys should know the drill. If not, check chapter one for disclaimer._

**Chapter 3: Safe for now.**

Star smiled weakly after thinking on DMZ's words "Maybe you're right... Thanks, DMZ" She said as he helped her up. He smiled back at her.

She noticed that there was something worrying him but decided it would be better if she talked about it later. "Let's head back now... It'll be dark soon." DMZ said. Star nodded.

The trip back to the base was long and quiet, but they didn't have any trouble. Both hunters were lost in their own thoughts. DMZ is totally different from what people say... Star thought while quickly glancing at him, smiling. I guess just because he was a Maverick once, doesn't mean he can't be trusted anymore.

By the time they reached the base, it was already nightime. X, Zero and Axl were at the entrance waiting for them. They looked much better than when Star had left them at the infermary, but they still looked a bit weak. "Star! DMZ" X shouted as he ran towards them. Zero and Axl followed him close.

Star smiled softly at them to show she was okay but they noticed the damage on her arm and how she and DMZ looked tired. "What happened to you guys" Axl asked.

"Long story..." Star sighed. "Let's go inside, I fill you guys in."

At the meeting room, Star and DMZ told them about their meeting with the Wolf Brothers and Veldogger. "Well, in a nutshell, that's what happened. We don't know what are those mavericks' true motives, but we can track them down thanks to DMZ's tracers." Star explained.

"That's great." Zero said thoughtfuly "For now, we'd better save our strenght."

"Star, I want you to go to the infirmary and have your arm repaired. As for you, DMZ, you should go rest too." X told them.

DMZ just glanced at Star, before he nodded and left them. "He's a nice guy, once you get to know him, huh" Zero said as he watched him left. Star nodded, smiling. "You might as well say that, Zero." She replied while rubbing her arm.

"Come on, Star. I'll take you to the infirmary. That arm needs tending". X offered. Star couldn't help but giggle. X never changed.

"Fine, you won, X." Star said before looking at Axl and Zero. "You two coming"

"Why not? I got nothing better to do anyway." Axl shrugged. Zero nodded.

The four hunters left.

DMZ sat at the bar. It still bothered him about what happened during his transformation. He sipped on his drink. "I can't believe I saw Star as a enemy..." He said to himself. "I know the targeting system brought her up as a target... but why did it take so long to reac"

He kept asking him self. Thoughts floated around in his head. He was still confused, but he protected Star and brought her back to the base unharmed.

"I can't believe you let them get away" Fire yelled as Ice did his best to repair his wounds.

"Brother, I couldn't help it, he moved too fast..." he said.

"I could see him just fine..." Fire said.

"Then why didn't you get him" Ice questioned.

"I was busy..." Fire replied.

"Doing what? Talking to Veldogger" Ice questioned again.

"Calm down, both of you." said Veldogger as he saw the brothers starting to argue. "Don't you see? This is their plan, to turn us against one another! They're trying to divide and conquer."

Fire agreed. "You're right, we won't fall for their tricks! Next time we see them they're done for"

Ice wasn't so sure. "But what about our injuries?"

"Don't forget, they were injured as well" Fire assured him.

"And another thing, since we are canine reploids, our injuries will heal faster than those of a little girl and her wimpy friend" added Veldogger.

"He didn't seem so wimpy to me" said Ice.

"Don't worry. Last time, he caught us off guard with that crazy transformation of his." Veldogger told him. "Next time we'll be ready for that. And they will be defeated"

Veldogger and Fire laughed evil laughs. Ice wasn't as confident, but he smiled and nodded his head.

At the infirmary, Lifesaver was tending Star's wounds.

"Hmmm... You were really lucky, Star. Your injuries were bad, but they should heal nice now. You should just avoid using this arm for a while" Lifesaver said after he was done.

Star smirked. "Well, that works for me. I'll just have to rely on my whip for while." She concluded smiling "Thanks a lot, Lifesaver."

"No need to thanks. It's my job." He smiled gently at her. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to check some other hunters." He left the room.

Star turned to her friends. X looked lost in his thoughts. "Something on your mind, X" She asked the blue bomber.

"It's about those mavericks that attacked you and DMZ..." He answered.

"You mean Veldogger and the Wolf Brothers" Axl asked.

"Yeah. Something about them worries me..." X replied looking at the window. "They're different from other Mavericks."

"Well, no use worrying about them for now." Zero said trying to make his friend feel better.

"Zero's right." Star said "DMZ put tracers on them. If they strike, we'll be ready for them."

"Sounds good too me." Axl said, twirling one of his pistols.

"I guess so..." X finally said. "Well, it's getting late. We better get some rest."

"You're right. I'll see you guys in the morning." Star said as she headed for her bedroom.

X, Zero and Axl wished her good night and they headed for their own rooms, unaware of what they were going to face the next day.


	4. Enter MegaSobi

_Here's chapter four and a bio to boot. You know the drill._

**MegaSobi:** A Maverick developed at around the time X was revived. He was locked away due to his extreme power, but Sigma awakened him. MegaSobi refused at first. After defeating NightMare Zero, he was infected by the Sigma Virus. He is now a Maverick bent on destroying humanity.

**Chapter 4: Enter MegaSobi.**

The next day, X, Zero and Axl were talking at the discussion room when the alarms went off.

"We've just recieved a report!" Alia said. "A lab is about to explode! If it explodes, it could wipe out the power supply, causing difficulty!"

"Roger. We're on our way!" X said.

"Transport us to the coordinates." Zero added.

"We'll stop those Mavericks!" Axl finished.

"Coordinates XX-17...Transfer!" Alia said as she teleported them.

As soon as they reached the lab, they made an awful discovery.

"Oh no! This lab will explode in 2 hours! We've got to get to the control room!" X shouted.

Zero drew his saber "Let's move!" He said.

"Go, go, go!" Axl yelled as they ran.

Finally they reached the control room "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Maverick Hunters..." A voice out of nowhere said.

"Show yourself!" X yelled.

A mysterious reploid appeared before them. "You realize you're already too late." He said as he readied his energy vulcan. "I have what I came for, and if you intend on saving this lab, you'll have to defeat me."

"What makes you think we don't have a problem with that?" Zero said ready to battle.

DMZ heard the alert of the attack happening at the lab... Normaly he would rush off to help but there were two problems. There were mainly hunters that were still injured and out of comission, and somehow he had lost his will to fight. He knew it was late and he was probably one of the few still up. So he had to stay and atleast attempt to protect the base.

He left his room and headed to a control room, it was further back in the base, but wasn't occupied yet because only a small part of the base functioned, But he knew this part should function now. The screen came up black with a blinking screen. He started typing in commands and in a few seconds some pictures and info was brought up on the screen.

"Just as I thought..." He said. "Being injured during the battle lowered starts performance to 84 and I payed to much attention to that... but not for that reason..." He said to himself. He set back in chair sulking slightly. "Could my past transformations be taking a toll on my mind set..." He questioned himself. But then he heard an explosion. "They must not be doing to well, I'll go help" He said to himself.

DMZ ran out of the control room as fast as he could. He had a saber drawn. He could tell the battle was going nowhere quick and he had to get there as quick as possible. Once he finaly got there he saw what was happening. Zero, X, and Axl weren't doing any damage to the Maverick. "Hey... what's your name, Maverick scum" DMZ yelled. The fight stopped for a second. "My name... is MegaSobi, but you're too late..."

To take advantage of this DMZ jumped in the air and jetted towards the enemy. He swung his saber but MegaSobi blocked. Ok he thought. Going to need another plan "Zero, Axl, keep him busy" He yelled dashing over to X.

"I can't find a way..." X said. "I have" DMZ said. "But I can't guarentee how much if any damage it will do..." DMZ replied. There was another explosions knocking both X and DMZ of their feet. "Ok..." said X standing back up "Let's hear you plan..." he said.

"We will need to get Zero and Axl to get MegaSobi to turn his back to us. I want you to charge your buster and..." He said but was interrupted by X "I have tried that already..." he said. "Hold on, I'm going to dash towards you from behind and jump at the last second, when I tell you to, discharge your buster and it should give me a boost." DMZ said.

"Are you mad" X questioned. "Just a tad bit..." DMZ replied. X braced himself and started to charge his buster. He was reluctant to try DMZ's plan, but at the moment they were open to any option.

DMZ dashed across hidding behind some scrap metal as a shield. But MegaSobi had stopped attack. "Go ahead and plan... no attack will work." He said. "So you two got it" DMZ asked. "Should be simple enough..." Zero said. "Ok then... get to work" DMZ said.

Zero and Axl let off volley after volley of energy attacks to distract MegaSobi. They didn't do any damage, they just distracted him and got his attention to turn. Meanwhile DMZ postioned himself behind X. He dashed and jumped over his shoulder. "NOW, X" He yelled. DMZ pulled out his saber and held it with both hands, just then the discharged buster shot hit his back.

His plan was working, he might be able to make it. "Now what..." MegaSobi said turning enraged. Just then he felt the saber go across his shoulder, then he saw a knee in his face. But the plan had taken its toll on DMZ's body. But he wasn't ready to back down yet.

After resting, Star felt a lot better. Her arm was healing pretty fine, but something bothered her. The base was awfully quiet and she couldn't find her friends or DMZ.

"Where did everybody go...?" Star asked to no one in particular "I'll go ask Alia. She must know where they are."

Star headed for the meeting room. She stopped by the door when she heard Alia talking with Pallete and Layer.

"X and the others have been gone for while now." Alia said. "And no one has seen DMZ since he and Star returned yesterday." Pallete added.

"We can only wait for they to return" Layer said trying to hide her concern. Alia sighed "Star is still injured and the other hunters available are only rookies... We need them to protect the base"

Star clenched one fist. Something is going on here. She thought sighing. Alia won't tell me where they went so I'll have to figure it out myself!

Star headed to the same control room DMZ used. Using the skills she learned from the time she worked as a navigator, she was able to track them. "There they are..." Star said frowning. "This is dangerous, I gotta help them"

Star drew her whip. Hang on guys, I'm on my way! She thought before rushing to the battle.

DMZ stood there... holding his left arm. He was breathing hard staring at MegaSobi. I cannot fail he thought. We must at least stop him, before I transform...

"What's wrong? Getting tired" MegaSobi said grinning. He was least damaged, only recieving a few scratches, as for the others, Zero was the most fit to fight.

"Tired? You only wish" Axl yelled straffing to his right releasing a volley of shots towards MegaSobi.

"You're too slow..." MegaSobi said releasing a shot infront of Axl causing him to fall.

"This is annoying" X said. "At this point all he is doing is toying with us..." He said, the desperation was growing in his voice.

"So what do you suggest doing" Zero asked. They both looked over and DMZ and Axl. DMZ sat in a corner blocked by some debris, Axl lay out in the open barely breathing.

"We can't withstand a frontal assault..." X said. His whole body was begining to go numb.

"But he's too fast... so far the only person able to get a good hit was DMZ, and he got more damage launching the attack than actualy getting hit by MegaSobi..." Zero said, once again looking at DMZ.

"I don't know Zero... I simply don't know..." X said.

DMZ took a deep breath and pulled his arm back. He placed his hand on his second saber. He pulled it but his hand fell to the ground.

At that moment Star came through the door. She saw things were bad. Axl and DMZ were badly injured. X and Zero were also in bad shape, but they could still fight. She glared angry at MegaSobi.

"Hey, Buster" Star yelled "If you mess with my friends you mess with me" MegaSobi just smiled in a evil way. "Well, well, what do you we have here? I didn't know they allowed girls in the Maverick Hunters." He said in a sarcastic tone. "So the little girl thinks she can stop me"

"Why don't you fight me and find out" Star said bravely lashing out her whip.

"Star! Wait! You can't fight him" X warned her. Star shook her head. "Sorry, X, but I have to! You and Zero go help Axl and DMZ! I'll take care of him"

"You've gotta be kiding" Zero shouted "We can barely scratch him! What can you do by yourself"

"A lot, believe me" Star icely replied. "I'm tired of people always protecting me! This time I'll protect you guys! I promise"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." MegaSobi hissed. "So, you're gonna fight me or not"

"Ready when you are" Star hissed back.

DMZ sat there... X ran over to Axl and Zero came over to him.

"Don't worry about me... Take care of Star and Axl" DMZ said.

"We can't leave you here, you're another target..." Zero said.

"Go..." DMZ said. He pulled the tip of his buster up towards Zero. "I will be fine..."

"Ok..." Zero said. He rushed over to Axl and helped X get him out of the lab. DMZ gathered all of his energy and stood up. He walked over to where Star was holding his arm.

"I see your arm got repaired Star." He said with a smile on his face. "He's strong, it took a desperation attack to lower the performance on his left shoulder" he said.

He laughed a tad bit, and pulled his right arm up with his saber igniting. "It's gonna take everything we have and then some more..." DMZ said.

X and Zero, who was holding Axl, were about to leave the lab when they heard a scream of pain.

They both turned around only to see Star being pummeled by MegaSobi's Energy Vulcan.

"STAR!" X shouted as he rushed to where his friend had fallen. Zero and DMZ did the same.

"It's hopeless..." MegaSobi said, smirking.

DMZ looked at Star. She got serious injuries and was barely breathing. "How could you!" He asked, anger rising in his voice "She is just a girl... I'll never forgive you!"

"Warning! Warning! This Facility will self-destruct in 1 minute. Lab explosion imminent!" The lab computer kept repeating.

"We'll meet again, Hunters, in due time." MegaSobi said as he warped away.

"Such power...We've got to get out of here!" Zero said.

X gently picked Star up. "Alia, teleport us back to the base now!" DMZ shouted on his communicator.

"Beginning transmission...3,2,1..." Alia said. They warped away just before the lab exploded.

**Two days later...**

The hunters were put in extreme medical lab. Pallete was running a check on them.

"Man, this stinks..." Axl said "That guy really whipped the floor with us."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you have fully healed now." Pallete said as she finished.

"Still... we could barely hurt him...Drat!" DMZ said frustrated.

"We must stop him." Zero said.

"We'll stop him, no matter what!" X said, clenching his fist.

Alia rushed into the room. "We've just recieved a report!" She said. "Several alleged Maverick attacks are underway!"

Star groaned as she regained her senses. For some reason her whole body was numb. She assumed she was at the Medical lab. Slowly she remembered what happened.

**Flashback**

Star glanced at DMZ. Part of her was happy that her friend inisted on fighting alongside her, but another part was worried. She knew he had taken some serious damage and could collapse at any moment.

"Take this" MegaSobi yelled as he fired his energy vulcan at them. They evaded the first attack by heading into opposite directions.

Star took this opportunity to strike. She lashed out her whip but missed. DMZ fired his charged shot at him but that didn't have any effect at all!

"Nice try, but it takes more thant that to take me down." MegaSobi smirked.

"You mean something like this" A voice yelled behind him. He turned around only to see Star right infront of him. She striked with her whip, hiting MegaSobi's face and sending him into a wall.

Just when she thought it was over, MegaSobi sudenly got up and aimed his weapon at her. There was a small wound at his face and he looked really mad. "Now you made me angry, girl" He snarled as he fired.

The charged shot was so powerful and fast. Star had no chance of defending herself or escaping. The blast hit her dead-on and sent her flying into the opposite wall.

Star felt herself losing her strenght. The last thing she saw was X kneeled by her side, next to him was Zero holding the injured Axl and DMZ. They all looked shocked and worried. Then everything went black...

**End Flashback**

Star frowned. Ever since she had joined the Hunters she never took such high damage. She had no doubts. They were facing some pretty dangerous enemy.

"You're finally awake" A voice said, relieved.

It took her some time to identify the voice "X" Star asked after her vision became clearer.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling, Star" He asked, clearly concerned.

"A bit sore and confused, but I'll be fine." Star replied, glad to see X safe. "How long was I out"

Zero and Axl entered the room. "You've been unconcious for two days" Zero answered. Both him and Axl looked relieved. "Yeah. That blast really got you good." Axl added.

"Whoa..." Was all Star could say. "Wait a minute, where's..."

"Looking for me" DMZ asked. He was by the door, his arms crossed.

Star smiled, relived. "I'm glad to see you all okay, but what about that Maverick"

"He ran away, butseveral alleged Maverick attacks are underway." Zero explained.

Star sat at the maintence bed. "Looks like we're gonna have our hands full now." She said.

"Star..." X started, but Star cut him off "I know what you're going to say, X, but you won't change my mind. Either you liking or not, I'm coming with you. If those Mavericks are strong as MegaSobi, you are going to need as much help as possible."

X sighed in defeat. He knew Star was right. "Okay Star, you can come with us."

Zero, Axl and DMZ nodded. Star got off her bed. "Let's go see Alia. She should have some data on our first mission by now." Axl said.

They agreed and left.'


	5. The Black Ninja

_I was gonna wait a bit more til post this chapter but I've gotta take this off my chest, I AM so pissed off! (It's against my beliefs to curse, but I'll make an exception this time.)_

**_Most people here knows about _Rue-07's MMX7 story, Strings of Fate_, (One of the most beautiful I read so far). I just read the now-popular review from a son of a +about her story, and here's what I have to say: what a no-good jackass! Sorry, but no one has the right to throw their prissy attitudes around, NO ONE! He said a lot of unnecessary and mean things-I know he didn't attack me or my story, but I feel like he did, so I've got something to say about it! Rue isn't lying about anything or making a wrong story-you've got no right to put down people that use their talents! I know a lot of people are bratty and snobby, and the only things they care about is flirting! But that's what makes Rue so amazing! She writes with her own heart and soul! She isn't like every other kid out there! _**

**_People like you definitely disgust me! You shouldn't even be allowed to look at this place. You're obviously nothing but a snot-faced loser, or else you'd be able to appreciate something that was created by a young but very talented kid. I'm not just speaking to him, but to ALL OF HIS PALS THAT AGREE WITH HIM! Why don't you go spend your time elsewhere? We have no need for hateful comments here. If you want to attack me, Mister Jackass, go right ahead. Give me your best shot. I dare ya!That goes for all of the other creeps out there. Go deal with your own crap somewhere else!_**

_As for Rue-Chan, Don't mind such a pain in the ass. That guy is just like that litlle + who said such nasty things about Khilai's story. They think they're better than everyone so can they insult people just like that. That's wrong and about the friendship part, I also write like this 'cause I think, no, I believe true friends can act like this. It's kinda like brotherly love so don't let those Bastards get to you._

_Sorry guys, but that was necessary. On with the story._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Here's some more bios:

**Meteor Dragonoit:** A Reploid who works at the Astronomy Center. His weapon, the Comet Gun, can summon meteors to take care of enemies.

**Alpheon: **Hiding somewhere in the city and abandoned as he was made by his creator, he tries to find Sigma and destroys other mavericks and hunters. His only goal in life is to gain absolute power, to kill Sigma and end the Maverick world. To make people fear him, he kills maverick hunters.

**Chapter 5: The Black Ninja.**

Falcon made his way down the industrial district with virtually no trouble.

"The guards here are terrible." Falcon said, tossing 3 of the previous guards' heads into a dumpster. He'd been juggling them after ripping them off, after their so very brief "battle."

"What few of them remain, anyway..."

He calmly trotted down an alley and turned through a doorway.

"Where is it... ah, yes. Main Power Station."

As he walked into the room, he saw Endzone approaching from the other doorway. His armor and sword splattered with blood. Not that it mattered. It'd keep him quiet for the rest of the mission.

Falcon looked at the numerous switches on the wall. The conduits blazing with life, all the power surging in this one tiny building...

Falcon's visor gleamed. "So much power here... I'll lighten the load a bit. Take just enough for my self."  
Falcon flipped a few switches, and the power began to drain into a seperate power containment unit. Too heavy for any ordinairy reploid to manage. That's where Endzone came in.

The lights grew dimmer and dimmer...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

DMZ stood close to the door leaned agaisnt the wall arms crossed.

"And that's all the reports we have..." Alia said.

Just then Pallatte came through the door.

"I think we may have a problem..." she said. Everybody looked over at her.

"There was a power station... i watched its level rise and fall in a matter of seconds..." she said.

"So? Pieces could had been corroded and the power limit could have been hit." Zero said.

"That's the only problem, it climbed past the limit, way past the limit..." She added to her previous statement.

Everybody started to run thoughts through their heads.

"Well whatever it is... It's big" Axl said breaking the silence.

"What do you suggest we do?" X said.

"We still have no idea what happened at the power station, so i guess at the moment travel to one of the spots where a maverick appeared and work on disabling them..." Alia said.

They proceeded walking out the door DMZ stood next to, the last one in line was Pallette and DMZ pulled her over.

"So you have no idea who did this?" DMZ question, hoping there was something she wasn't telling.

"No, I'm sorry..." Pallette said. DMZ grunted softly, but not loud enough for Pallette to hear, and then they both walked out the door.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The five hunters headed out for the first mission: the Astronomy Center.

"So, what's our first mission?" Axl asked twirling his pistols.

"A Maverick is using weapons at the Astronomy Center. We have to stop him" X said.

"The Maverick name is Meteor Dragonoit. He's a Reploid who works at the Astronomy Center. His weapon, the Comet Gun, can summon meteors to take care of enemies. We don't have much more info besides this..." Star added.

"Looks like we'll just have to find out what he can do by ourselves." Zero said readying his Z-Saber.

"Works for me." DMZ said "But something bothers me." X turned to him "What is it, DMZ?" He asked.

"Remember what Pallete told us?" He asnwered with another question.

"The Power Station incident?" Axl said "That was strange. What kind of maverick could do that?"

"A really strong one." Zero answered. "Still, I don't think he did that all by himself."

"So, you think he's using someone to do his dirty work while he gets all the goods?" Star asked.

"Looks like it." X said "Either way, we can't worry about this for now. Our priority is stop the mavericks before more inocents get injured."

"Got it. Let's move out!" DMZ said.

The five hunters walked through the doors, the lights were dim and it was hard to see.  
"In the year 1971 man first set foot on the moon" a voice said. "This would lead to furth investigation and further intrigued the curisoity of man kind" The voice was automated.

"Is that true?" Axl asked, but none of them had lived long enough to know if that were true.

"I have been in space before, but I haven't been on the moon" Zero said, having loose memories of the Eurasia incident.

"That's all fine and dandy..." X said "But we need to focus on the task at hand..."

Star walked closely to X, being cautious not to startle anybody.

"Wait a second..." Zero said stopping.

"What is it Zero?" Axl said.

"Where did DMZ go?" Zero asked.

"Who knows..." Axl said folding his arms behind his head, taking it easy.

"Come on guys... Stay focused" Star said.

DMZ walked slowly around. He stopped for a second and turned to his right. Opened a box and turned power to the lights. It made it alot easier to see.

"Who did that?" Star questioned.

"No tellin... but i would like to get a move on with this..." Zero said.

"Hey guys, y'all left me behind" DMZ said, sort of a clueless tone.

"Try to keep up... " X said.

They got close to the end, there was a door and they all stopped there.

"Do you ever get the feeling of deja-vu, X?" Zero asked.

"Sometimes... sometimes" X said.

The gang walked throught the door and saw Meteor Dragonoit standing on a replica of the sun.

"The...sun...Such a beautiful light..." He said turning to face the hunters "Wouldn't you think, little Reploids?"

"What do you plan to do?" X asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to aid in the destruction of this planet!" Dragonoit simply replied.

"If you carry on, you will be labeled as a Maverick, and will be destroyed." Zero warned.

"Maverick? You have some nerve calling me a Maverick." Dragonoit said angry "Honestly, X, was it not you who slayed countless Reploids just because they were possessed by the Sigma virus? And you, Zero, born as a Maverick. It's in your blood, the first Maverick created... And you, Axl, ending countless lives in your escape from Red Alert...You're all hypocrites!"

"At least we're trying to repent!" Axl shouted.

DMZ pulled out his two sabers "Let's get this fight started!"

Star used her whip to hold Meteor Dragonoit, but he flared up and burned it.

"Nice try, hotshot!" Star smirked as her whip regenareted itself.

X fired a charged shot, sending him flying. While he was recovering, DMZ and Zero charged towards Dragonoit with sabers drawn. They jumped away from each other revealing Axl who let off a series of shots.

"Did it work?" Axl questioned dropping his guard. From the dust Dragonoit emmerged shooting rings of Saturn at him. Zero dropped in front of him slicing the rings in half.

"Gonna take just a tad more than that..." Zero said.

DMZ appeared behind Dragonoit and put his foot agaisnt his head. Dragonoit flew across the room towards Star where she was waiting with her whip. She lashed it out at Dragonoit. It hit him on his left shoulder, giving him a nasty wound and sending him into a wall. "Hmpf. For a girl, you're pretty good." He said, getting up.

Star just glared at him. "Compliments from a Maverick mean nothing to me." She replied coldly.

"Let's see how you handle THIS! COMET GUN!" Dragonoit yelled as several meteors came out of nowhere aiming her and the others.

X, DMZ, Zero dashed out of the way. Star tried to run, but she was about to get hit by tons of meteors. Suddenly, Axl made a valiant move and pushed Star out of the way, taking the hits for her.

"AXL?" Star shouted.

Dragonoit laughed. "If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen!"

Star trembled, looking at Axl's unconscious body

"I...can't go on this way... Letting other people suffer for my sake..." Star whispered getting up. "I have... I have to stand up for myself."

Star turned glaring angrily at the Maverick.

"You won't get away with this, you overgrown lizard!" She yelled. "DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Without saying anything else, she unleashed a rapid whip attack at Meteor Dragonoit.

"AARRGGHH!" He yelled as he tried to use his claws to use Gutansuizan, an attack that flares up the body to strike the ground.

"Now's our chance!" X shouted to DMZ who nodded. They both fired charged buster shots, knocking Meteor Dragonoit back, but he wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Burning STRIKE" He yelled as he dashed into them engulfed in flames.

Zero summoned his D-Glaive and jumped at him "Take this!" He yelled slicing him. Dragonoit tried to strike back, but something held him back.

"Wha!" He shouted. It was Star's whip that was holding him. She turned her face to X. "Hurry!" She shouted. "Finish him!"

X nodded. DMZ and Zero jumped back as he released a charged shot. The shot connected basting him over. Star released Dragonoit letting him hit the wall.

Axl who just regained conciousness stood up and released a volley of shots knocking Dragonoit down.

DMZ and Zero jumped up into the air and brought their sabers down onto Dragonoit's shoulders, leaving him armless.

Star stood there in front of him and pulled her whip back. She was about to finish it off when Zero saw a mysterious shadow behind her.

"Star!" He shouted "Get outta there!"

Star turned to see the shadow. It was a ninja reploid with a red scarf, black armor, a mask and red glowing eyes. He also had a black katana.

"Back off, hunter. This is my catch." He said slashing his sword at her. Star quickly jumped out of the way, barely dodging the assault. Dragonoit, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He was totally destroyed.

"Hunters, forget Dragonoit, attack the shadow!" X shouted

Axl confronted him."Do I have to waste my time on you?" The mysterious reploid asked. "Maverick, you'll die here!" Axl replied, letting out a volley of shots.

The shadow evaded the shots a threw a shuriken at Axl. The shuriken exploded giving him some serious injury.

"My name is Alpheon." The shadow reploid said. "Don't forget it." He vanished.

"Who was that guy?" Star asked, but no one really knew how to answer that.

DMZ and Zero picked up Axl, carrying him out of the room.

"Are you ok?" X asked Star.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Star said.

"I guess all we have to do know, is return back to the base..." X said.

"So... do you know who that was?" Star asked walking out of the building.

"Currently, your guess is as good as mine..." X said "I guess now we will have to go is go to another sight, or check out that power station..." He added, with a disgruntled look on his face.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Back at the base, Star took Axl to the infirmary while X, Zero and DMZ talked with Alia.

"So a mysterious reploid appaered during your figth with Dragonoit?" Alia asked after hearing their story.

"Yeah. He said his name was Alpheon. Do we have any data about him, Alia?" X asked.

"Let's see..." She answered as she checked the database. Alia frowned. "I'm sorry, but there's no data on him..."

"He was after Dragonoit, but why?" Zero stated

"Who knows... We'll probably run into him again" DMZ said, drawing everybody's attention.

"DMZ might be right." Layer said "Changing the subject, we finished analyzing the data you got from Dragonoit and we developed new weapons for you." She added as she showed on the computer the new weapons.

X got Meteor Break: Fires small meteors, The charged shot fires a big one that breaks into pieces when it hits something. The pieces can also damage enemies.

Zero got Gutansuizan: An attack that flares up the body to attack the ground

Axl got Comet Gun: Rapid fire gun that fires small comets

DMZ got Burning Strike: a flaming dash

Star got Saturn Ring: Whip attack that traps enemies in an energy ring

**Meanwhile...**

Star, Pallete and Axl were at the Medical lab

"You were lucky, Axl." Pallete said as she finished checking the damage done to him. "But you have to be more careful next time."

"Thanks, Pallete. I will" Axl said smiling at her.

"Hey Pallete, did you get any info on the power station incident?" Star asked.

"Not really. We still have no clue on who could have done that." She answered "Well, I'll let you two rest. I'll see you later." Pallete left.

Star turned to Axl. "By the way, Axl, I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving me back at the Astronomy center..." She said.

"Hey, no need to thank, Star." Axl said smiling. "Like you said, what are friends for? You, me and the others, will teach those Mavericks a thing or two, toghether."

She smiled at him as they high-fived. "Friends 'til the end!" They said in unison.


	6. A Titanic Duel

**Chapter 6: A titanic duel.**

An eerie silence fell over the hunters in the discussion room.

"So... what do we do now?" DMZ asked.

"We can wait for another attack, or we could check out the powerstation..." X said.

"Either way I'm getting bored, so if we can make a decision as soon as everybody is ready, let's get a move on..." Zero said.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Someone caught Alpheon and the hunters on tape and was watching it.

"My son... attacking alone? Dying is what you want and that's why I abandoned you..." The mysterious reploid mused. "Soon enough, we will be one. A 2 soul God of reploids. As long as I have your strength under my control, your power will always be mine."

The shadowy reploid grinned evily. "Sigma was a good ally. So was Dr. Wily. Too bad my son had to kill them. All these maverick hunters will be terminated just because of my son. Do your best Alpheon!" He laughed devilish.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

DMZ sighed.

"Something on your mind?" Zero asked him.

"Yeah... just whatever happened at the power station..." DMZ replied.

"Seems to really bother you... may I ask why?" Zero asked.

"Its just, the past few battles we have had, we struggled to win... if somebody has that much power how are we gonna win?" He said to Zero, answering his question with another.

"I know what you mean... But something will give hopefuly and make it easier..." Zero said.

"That or all of it will hit the fan..." DMZ said gloomly.

X, Star, and the now recovered Axl walked into the room, and sat down.

"Maybe we should go investigate that..." X said.

"If nothing else, it should uncover a few answers on at least who did it, and maybe why." Star continued.

"Are you serious? We have just returned and barely recovered, and you want us to go back out there?" Axl questioned.

"Ok Axl... how about this... we'll just wait for that nice powerful maverick to show up, catch us off guard, and kill us all..." DMZ said.

Surprised by the sudden reaction, Axl kept his mouth shut.

"If nothing else, I'm going to go..." DMZ said. And with that he walked out the door. but he stuck his head back in. "If anybody wants to join, they can, but I can't guarentee your saftey when and if it hits the fan..." After that statement he dissapeared.

"What's wrong with him? He's acting odd..." Star said.

"It's probably just stress..." X said.

"I don't think stress would make a person act like that..." Star said getting up. "I'm going with DMZ." She added with determination. "He saved me when we fought the Wolf Brothers and Veldogger. There's no way I'll let him face whatever is there by himself."

She turned to her friends. They glanced at each other and got up. "I'm going too." X said "Whoever is behind this must be stopped."

"Count me in too." Zero said.

"Well, I'll go too. After all, hunters stick together" Axl said, returning to his old, cocky self.

Star smiled. "Great! Let's move out!" They headed out to catch up with DMZ and go to the power station.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

D. Falcon stood at the Power station with arms crossed, awaiting the maverick hunters. He seemed startled when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Who's there?" D. Falcon asked.

"Don't be afraid, friend," said the unknown voice from the shadows. "We're here to help you."

The figure stepped out from the shadows, along with 2 other figures behind him. It was Veldogger and the Wolf brothers!

"Those dumb hunters thought they could trick us! But they were wrong," said Fire.

"Yeah," Ice chimed in, "we found tracers that they placed on us, while we were healing our injuries."

"So we left the tracers in other places, so they will think we are there instead of where we really are," continued Fire.

"And speaking of injuries, we're all 3 now fully healed," added Ice.

"Yes," said Veldogger, "The foolish mavericks have been off doing battle and hurting themselves, while we have been healing. So they'll be easily defeated the next time we meet. But just to make sure, we decided to join forces with the nearest maverick, which turned out to be you, Mr. Falcon."

"Yes, I can see how strong you 3 are," answered D. Falcon. "I'll be happy to have your help."

"Good," Veldogger told him. "When they show up here, they'll think they're only facing you. In reality, however, it will be all 4 of us, and they'll be caught completely off guard."

The 4 mavericks laughed, and then got ready. D. Falcon continued to stand in position, while Veldogger and the Wolf brothers went back to hide in the shadows, ready to strike.

Endzone came lumbering back, holding the massive power conduit in his huge arms.

"I thought you said we were going back home after this?" He whined.

"Something's come up." Falcon said without turning to even meet his annoyed look. "We'll be expecting company shortly."

"Oh?" Endzone smiled, placing the conduit on the ground and arming himself with his massive blade.

"Yeah. And we also have some buddies here. Meet Veldogger and the Wolf bros."

"Hello." Veldogger said calmly. The Wolf bros nodded.

Endzone's smiled faded. "I don't need no help in taking care of a buncha stinking hunters."

Falcon's visor glinted and he smiled. "That's hardly the point, you see."

Veldogger looked at him. "What's so funny?"

Then they all heard it. Footsteps.

Falcon grinned even wider. "Ready to rumba, kids?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The group of hunters walked around the power station area.

"Stay silent and catious..." DMZ said.

"Understood..." They said.

They approached the power station. It was very big, big enough to get lost in. They approached the main entrance and stopped.

"Go ahead and check your com-unit... if somebody gets stranded, it will be easier to find them after receiving some info" X said.

"So how do you plan on covering this whole thing?" Axl said.

"Split into teams..." Zero said.

"What? You have to be kidding!" Axl said in disbelief.

"Look, You and I will be just fine together..." Zero said."We'll go to the back, X, you Star and DMZ go to the main control room..." he added.

"But wouldn't it make more sense to stay together?" Star asked.

"Time is of the essense..." Zero said.

X, DMZ and Star nodded. "If any group runs into trouble, call the others." X advised.

The others nodded. "Let's go." Zero said.

"Be careful, guys." Star said.

"You guys too. Good luck." Axl said as he and Zero left.

"Okay. Let's go. Stay alert." DMZ instructed. X and Star nodded and followed him into the Main Control Room.

The lights were dim as the hunters walked through.

"Defintly drained plenty of power..." X said.

"Yeah it is very amazing..." DMZ said. Just then the lights got brighter and brighter then browned down again.

"What just happened?" Star asked.

"Power surge or whatever that thing is, is drawing power again..." X said.

The walked down the hall as quietly as they could. DMZ led the way, because at the moment he was the only one that had the special targeting system.

He stopped for a second, looked around the corner and then motioned for Star and X to follow.

The closer they got to the control room, they more each of them began to worry.

#God... I hope it's just crappy electronics...# X thought to himself.

#I hope we will all be ok, times have been hard for us recently...# Star thought to herself.

#I hope that i don't transform again...# DMZ thought to himself.

All of a sudden DMZ made X and Star stop. He could hear breathing coming out of a lit up room. His head flooded with thoughts. And then X sneezed.

#Aw screw it!# DMZ yelled in his head as he busted down the door to find Falcon, waiting and grinning.

"It's about time... I have been waiting for a while..." He said. "I was begining to think that y'all were never going to come, but I guess I was wrong... but only three hunters... Such a pitty..." Falcon said.

"You'll regret saying that!" X yelled pointing his charged buster at Falcon.

"X! WAIT!" DMZ yelled but X had already shot. The orb hit Falcon and exploded on impact. The smoke cleared and Falcon stood there frowning.

"Like i said... such a pitty... NOW YOU DIE!" Falcon said, disappearing from sight and reappearing infront of X, doing a strong round house kick sending him into the wall.

"Now who's next?" He said grinning towards DMZ and Star.

"Don't let him get to you... he's fast and strong but there has to be a way..." Star said.

I recognize that reploid... Falcon thought to himself looking at DMZ.

"Well are you just going to stand there?" DMZ asked.

"Come and get it..." Falcon said.

DMZ dashed towards Falcon. Falcon reached out grabbing DMZ kneeing him in the gut. DMZ fell to the floor curled up in a ball.

"Axl... Zero... come in!" Star yelled into her comunicator but the transmission was being blocked!

"You have no chance..." Falcon said.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

On the other side of the station, Zero and Axl had just met Veldogger and the Wolf Brothers.

"Play time is over boys..." Zero said drawing his saber.

"We're stronger than last time so don't expect and easy fight..." Fire said.

"We never give an easy fight!" Axl yelled back.

Fire jumped at Zero but he pulled up his saber and locked in with Fire. Ice tackled Zero from the side into a wall.

"Cheap shot..." Zero said standing back up.

"Maybe but it works..." Ice said.

Veldogger pounced onto Axl but Axl threw him off putting a pistol to his face.

"Wanna try again?" Axl asked sarcasticly.

"No, but i know somebody that does..." Veldogger said smiling.

Axl turned to look and saw Fire's fist in his face.

"You'll pay for that." He said standing up.

"Don't you see? It's useless to resist." Ice said with a cocky smile on his face.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Back in the control room, Falcon appeared right infront of Star. This startled her so bad she fell backwards. This amused Falcon and he smiled his insidious grin.

"Get away from me!" Star yelled slinging her whip at his face, but he caught it.

"You're too slow..." Falcon said laughing.

"Maybe she is but I'm not!" DMZ yelled behind Falcon, attempting a power kick. But Falcon let go of Star's whip and grab DMZ by his ankle.

"No you're still too slow..." Falcon said. And with that he threw DMZ back into a wall. He turned his head back to Star.

"Now where were we?" He asked cackling.

"Me kicking your butt!" X yelled with his buster agaisnt Falcon's back.

"When are you going to learn, I'm simply too good for you?" Falcon said. And with the blink of an eye he was behind X. Falcon reached out with is large hand and grabed X by the head.

"Now stay down!" Falcon yelled slamming X's face into the ground.

Star's whip came back out and wrapped around Falcon's neck.

"If they couldnt do anything, what makes you think you can do any better?" Falcon asked.

"My will to win..." Star replied.

"Well guess what... you just lost..." Falcon said pulling on the whip, yanking it out of Star's hands. Now it was just a defenseless Star, and a super power Falcon.

Falcon charged up his Onimous Death Blast attack, ready to destroy Star! Suddenly X recovered his senses.

"Unnhhh...Huh?" He groaned while getting up when he saw Star in trouble. He charged his buster. "I... have to save Star!" X fired his X Buster right into Falcon's back!

"Teehehee...Time to die!" Falcon laughed when X's shot hit him in the back. "What! You again?" He snarled turning to face X. "Star! Now!" He shouted.

Star quickly gave Falcon a low kick, knocking him off balance. "Why you little..." Falcon hissed getting up only to have two busters pointed to his face.

"Better give up if you know what's good for you." DMZ said.

"What, and lose to wannabe warriors like you? No thanks. LET'S GET STARTED!" Falcon shouted.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Axl and Zero were having problems of their own.

"YYAAAHH!" Axl yelled as he was sent flying into a wall by Fire.

Fire lunged at him but Zero stepped in the way. "Try this! B-Fan!" He said as he summoned his weapon attacking with one fan and defending with other, making Fire back off.

"You forgot about me!" Veldogger said, trying to pounce on Zero.

Zero quickly summoned his Z-Saber and slashed Veldogger. He winced in pain but before he could react...

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Axl shouted as he fired a volley of shots. Veldogger was sent into another wall.

"Bitter Cold!" Ice said as he blew an icy breath aiming at Axl.

"I can dodge that!" Axl said, dodging, but he feet was frozen. "What?"

Axl tried to destroy the ice with his pistol, but he was grabbed by Ice.

"Now, brother" Ice shouted.

Fire charged towards them, when Zero gave him a strong kick. However, Fire grabbed him by his ankle and threw him at Axl. Ice let go off him, letting both Zero and Axl hit the wall.

"This is starting to get on my nerves." Zero said getting up. Then he helped Axl up.

"Tell me about it..." Axl said.

The Wolf Brothers and Veldogger aproached the duo. "Here we go again..." Axl said.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Ok... I'm tired of you!" Falcon said elbowing X bringing him down onto the ground.

"And you..." Falcon said turning around to DMZ. DMZ had jumped in the air and grabbed Falcon's neck.

"Star, now! Finish him!" DMZ yelled.

"But... how do I?" She asked.

"One of my sabers is beside your foot!" DMZ yelled.

"That measly little sword isnt going to do anything to me!" Falcon yelled.

Star grabbed the saber and jumped up in the air. As she was coming down the saber ignited... but Falcon was already prepared, and he back handed her. She fell to the ground and slid back agaisnt a wall.

DMZ let go off Falcon and slid down his back in shock.

"Now for you..." Falcon said grinning.

"You honestly surprised me, Desthrodamien Falcon..." DMZ said.

"What? How do you know my name?" Falcon questioned.

"I figured you would recognize my face... after all I was once below you..." DMZ said.

"What... what are you talking about?" Falcon beckoned.

DMZ's head rose to show his face, one eye red, the other eye blue...

"You... it can't be... You're supposed to be dead!" Falcon screamed.

"Supposed to..." DMZ said.

DMZ sent out a shock wave that knocked Falcon over. Light shown from DMZs back as wings began to grow... a white wing took form and a black wing took form. His armor doubled in size and was painted with soft graphics, with flames ontop. Half of his face became a skull with a blood red eye, and the other half became pure white with a soft blue eye. On his left arm, his buster tripled in length and became a charged particle cannon, his left arm became a gatling gun, and a howitze formed on his right shoulder.

"This can't be... Your supposed to be dead... I killed you..." Falcon yelled.

"Your right, I am dead, half of me went to heaven, the other half went to hell..." DMZ said.

Star's eyes lipped open to see DMZ in his truest form. And so did X.

"What the... Am I dreaming?" She asked herself.

A light aura formed around DMZ. Falcon began to panick.

"Fine then, I have tricks of my own..." he said. A dark aura formed around him as his armor and power began to grow.

"What's... going on! I have never seen any power like this..." Star said to herself.

DMZ raised his left arm and pointed it at Falcon. His face emotionless as the cannon started to charge.

Falcon roared as a dark orb began to form.

"You Can'T deFeAT mE!" He yelled, in his mutated maverick voice.

"As soon as you feel the pain of being caught between two worlds, you will have been defeated." DMZ said. He left the energy loose.

Falcon released his orb as the two were at a stale mate.

DMZ's face wrenched slightly... He increased the power the power going to the particle cannon going through Falcons orb pummeling him into the wall. The power grew more and more. Finaly DMZ stopped. The weaponry disappeared but he stayed in his true form.

He walked over to X.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah..." He said.

"You go make sure Falcon is down for good... I will check on Star..." He said. He walked over to Star and kneeled down besider her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes... but, how?" She asked.

"I guess i have some explaining to do..." DMZ said, with a slight frown.

"Uh guys... there's a problem..." X said.

"What is it?" DMZ asked looking towards X.

"Falcon isn't here..." He said.

"Oh well... he's gonna be down for a while." DMZ answered.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Ice, Veldogger... retreat..." Fire said.

"But why?" Ice questioned.

"Just do it..." Fire said. And with that the three disappeared.

"Are you ok Axl?" Zero asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, and you?" Axl asked.

"Yeah, let's go after the others and head back." Zero said

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Star got up and glanced at DMZ and X. They both were okay, but something didn't feel right. #Why do I have this feeling that something is wrong here?# She thought, worried. She was still amazed by DMZ's transformation, but something else bothered her.

X's voice snapped her out of her thoughts "Let's go find Zero and Axl and head back to the base. It's all we can do for now."

Star and DMZ nodded. Then, Zero and Axl entered into the room. "Hey guys! Boy... what happened here?" Axl asked after looking at the room and DMZ.

"A lot... Anyway, you two okay?" Star asked them while picking up her whip. "Yeah, we're fine. What about you?" Zero said.

"We're fine." DMZ replied "Let's go back now."

They nodded and left the room. Star was behind the others, trying to figure out what was bothering her. #I don't get it... The Mavericks retreated, so why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen?# She thought rather annoyed. #I guess I've been worrying too much because of all that happened lately... Maybe that's the problem.#

Suddenly, out of the darkness, huge arms grabbed Star.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" She yelled. That starled the others and they turned around.

"Star! What the?" X said as he and the other faced Endzone who was holding Star.

"Let me go you creep!" Star shouted as she struggled to break free. Endzone just smiled evily tightening his grasp on her. Star gasped as it became harder for her to breathe.

X and the others aimed their weapons at Endzone, but they didn't strike. One wrong move could cost them dearly.

Suddenly, X saw Alpheon's red, glowing eyes. Slowly he stepped out of the shadows. "Let the girl go..." He said facing Endzone.

Everybody was a bit taken aback by that. "Maverick, are you here to fight all of us? Including Endzone?" Zero asked, readying his saber.

"No. I'm here to help you." Alpheon simply replied.

Without saying anything else, Alpheon jumped at Endzone, slashing his arm. Caught off guard, he let go off Star who fell on her back, gasping for air.

"You okay?" DMZ asked while he and Axl helped her up. Star just nodded before turning her attention to Alpheon and Endzone who kept fighting furiously.

"Wait. We are on the same side, right?" Endzone asked dodging another attack.

"Wrong. I am a hunter." Alpheon replied as he gave Endzone a blast from his Alpha Buster

"Gyaaaaaaahhhhh! Grrrr... Another time, hunter! ANOTHER TIME!" Endzone roared, then ran away.

Alpheon turned to face the hunters. There was a long silence. "Kill the hunters Alpheon." A voice out of nowhere hissed "KILL THEM!"

"No. I saved them therefore I will help them!" Alpheon said with determination.

"THEN SUFFER!" The voice yelled.

"I WILL NOT KILL THEM!" Alpheon screamed hysterically as he received a very painful headache.

"Alpheon... what's going on!" Zero asked himself, confused.

Alpheon kneeled helplessly on the floor. He stared at the hunters. "You have to help..." He whispered before he fainted.

"Oh no..." Star suddenly gasped. "He must be controlled by someone!"

"And now he's suffering because he desobeyed his orders." Axl added.

"Hunters, take him back to the base. We must help him get rid of the device controlling him." X said.

And so they carried the lifeless reploid along with them. But they didn't notice that an evil reploid was always looking after them. "Little do they know that my mind controlling device can never be removed." He said. "We are one, Alpheon."


	7. Old tales and New allies

_Here I am! Thanks for the reviews guys. Heres some more ocs You know the drill._

**Genesis Omega: **His name means the beginning of the end. Alpheon's creator/father. He abandoned Alpheon because he doesn't possess the power that he owns. He discarded him in a maverick base but he killed the mavericks there. He share one goal: to gain absolute power.

**Lockdown: **Created by Maxwood, Falcon's partner, some years ago. Experimental. Never before activated, created only to serve Falcon however possible.

**Master R: **Created during Falcon's "crusade," Master R serves as the Crusaders' primary line of defense. What he lacks in intelligence and subtelty, he makes up for in astounding strength, durability, and stamina.

**Saber Rien: **Created during Falcon's "crusade," Saber Rien serves as secondary defense and stealth unit. Destroyed at some unknown point, he has been rebuilt in the body of a new generation reploid, granting him more abilities. Bold, yet boasting, Saber has many tricks in combat, making him a force to be reckoned with.

**Lock: **Created during Falcon's "crusade," Lock serves as the supervisor of Master R and Saber. He is seemingly always in a bad mood... but it's also been speculated that he is planning something. His bad attitude however masks a powerful, cunning fighter.

**Chapter 7: Old tales and new allies.**

Falcon frowned. His virus was still repairing the patches and chunks missing from his armor, but he would last.

"I thought I was better than this." He gritted his teeth. He looked at his armor, the virus filling in the scars, and then vanishing, leaving the armor looking good as new. "This simply will not do. I shall have to become stronger..."

"HEEEY!" Endzone's shrill voice cutting through the air. Falcon rolled his eyes beneath his cool visor. What now?

Endzone was sporting massive wounds. "I... I got beaten!"

"Big surprise, you dumb oaf." Falcon muttered. "Now, where's the conduit?"

Endzone stared. "Um... uh... See, I-"

"SPARE ME THE EXCUSES!" Falcon roared, getting up from his seat and uppercutting Endzone with lightning speed. He hit the ceiling with a loud THUNK and hit the floor with a louder SLAM.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'll get them next time!" Endzone murmured, his face to the floor.

Falcon sighed and turned away. "Yes... we will. And when the time comes... they will have to pay."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The hunters brought Alpheon back to the base. Now he was being examined to see what was controlling him.

At the discussion room, Star remembered how they first met him. He nearly killed her during the fight against Dragonoit. Yet, he saved her from Endzone at the Power Station. Star was confused about all this.

"Hello? Star? Earth to Star, come in." Axl said poking her arm. Star snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Axl. "Sorry, Axl. I zooned out for a while." She apologized.

"Heh, I noticed." Axl said smirking. "Something on your mind, Star?"

"Just thinking." Star said. She didn't want to talk with Axl about Alpheon. She didn't know how he would react.

"It's about that Alpheon guy, isn't it?" Axl asked. Star blinked, surprised. "I can't really hide anything from you, can I?" She asked.

Axl snickered. "Guess so. Anyway, all I know is that guy's been trough some rough times." He said, looking serious. "Only time will tell if we can trust him or not. For now, try not to think about it."

Star smiled. "I'll try. Thanks, Axl. You really know how to lift up someone's spirit."

"No problem. Let's go see the others. Maybe they got some info on him." Axl said.

"Okay." Star said. They left to find X, Zero and DMZ.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Veldogger and Ice were looking annoyed at Fire.

"What's the big idea?" asked Veldogger. "We were beating them! Why did you want us to retreat?"

"Yeah, those punks were about to go down! Especially that little brat with the scars on his face," agreed Ice.

"Guys, I just had a bad feeling about it," Fire told them. "I heard an explosion on the other side of the complex and I was worried it might have been our pal Falcon getting beat."

"So? What does that have to do with us?" asked Ice. "If he lost, we would have beaten the other hunters anyway, after we got done with Zero and his puny friend."

"That's true," Fire admitted.

"I'm telling you, sometimes you're too cautious for your own good," Ice told his brother.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Veldogger told them. "What's done is done. But next time, Zero is history. I'll never forgive him for what he's done. And as for X, he must have been scared to fight me this time. But if I get my paws on him... HE'S DEAD!"

Veldogger gritted his teeth as he thought of X killing Velgauder, his brother. Fire and Ice nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Falcon looked across all the capsules. He shook his head, clearing the stray thoughts from his head. "Maxwood, you never did cease to amaze me, buddy..." He whispered to himself.

Six capsules in all. He opened up the first of which, and while the lid opened, he read the label:

_HIGH POWER SERVICE Lockdown  
_

"Lockdown, eh? Hm." He said to himself. "Let's hope you're better than that idiot Endzone..."

The capsule opened, the light making Lockdown's dark armor shine. His eyes opened, and he sat up.

"Master Falcon, I presume?" He calmly said.

"Yes, yes. Lockdown, how nice to finally meet you."

"Hn? What do you mean?"

"Maxwood left a few unfinished projects before he departed. You of which being his last."

Lockdown nodded. "I see... But I exist solely to serve you. And how may I do so?"

Falcon smiled. "Head upstairs and await further orders."

"Yes sir." He replied and trotted over to the stairwell.

Falcon stroked his chin in contentment. "Very impressive. I can barely wait to watch him in action."

He looked across the next 3 capsules and read their labels. Three specific names... Names he had become oh-so-familiar with...

_Master R.  
_

_Sabre Rien.  
_

_Lock.  
_

His visor glinted. "Crusaders... it's time to awaken once more and serve your master."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

DMZ, Zero and X sat in the briefing room waiting for Axl and Star.

The two of them walked in calmly.

"Ok... all communications were cut during the battle... So I guess debriefing will be two stages. First i need an account of what happened... and then I will compile a reason for what happened." Alia said.

"Well..." Zero started. "We split into two teams, Me and Axl, then X, Star and DMZ." Zero said. "Me and Axl walked around for a while searching for problems."

"But... we got in trouble, because Veldogger and the Wolf Bros. attacked us." Axl started in. "And we were starting to win and then they retreated..." He added.

"Ok, what happened to your team, X?" Alia asked.

"Well, we met up with Falcon..." X said. "And it seemed our chances of winning... surviving were bleak."

"It was DMZ... He saved us..." Star said.

"But at what cost though... I risked your saftey... I could have gotten you killed..." DMZ said, a depressed and disgruntled look on his face.

"But... If it wasn't for your transformation..." Star said.

"My transformation could have killed us all!" DMZ yelled, surprising everybody in briefing room.

"Falcon dissappeared afterwards..." X said returning to the conversation.

"And when we were exiting, we were confronted with Endzone, where Alpheon saved us, but somebody or something is controling him, which is why he is in the state he is in." Star added.

"So my guess is... they were all working together..." Alia said. "Return in a little while, I'm sure i will have some info." Alia said. With that the hunters left the room, but Star stopped DMZ.

"Like you said earlier, you have some explaining to do..." Star said. DMZ sighed and walked with her to a green room.

"Well... everybody has a story, a while back you gave me a story, and now I guess it's my turn." DMZ said. "Most hunters don't trust me because I used to be a maverick. But it has been harder for me to redeem myself that it was Zero... Heck, it's not every day we have a chance to throw our body infront of a near death blast." DMZ said scoffing.

"Anyway, I used to work for Falcon... which explained why I wanted to go ahead and get this over with. Falcon... he is no ordinary maverick, he adopted and revamped the Sigma Virus making his own, which is the source of his main power. It was also the reason it never appeared that we did any damage, he can repair himself so fast." He added taking a short breath.

"He had 'killed' me before I joined the hunters, because I was so close to being equal to him, and he didn't want any competition." DMZ said. "My maverick form never looked like that, but I guess now that is my truest form..." He said. "The black, the flames, the red, everything that is mean and harsh represented the part of me that went to hell... the blue, the white, the soft collors, they represent the part of me that went to heaven." DMZ said.

"But now... every time i transform, more of me gets torn apart, the me you no will eventualy never exist if i keep transforming..." DMZ said. "After that, i will just become a rouge maverick that wont recognize his friends... and kill anything that moves..."

DMZ sighed "I'm afraid, Star, I'm truly afraid of what might become of me, because of what happened... I consider you, X, everybody here as my siblings, and I don't want to injure anybody..." he said. "And I put you in a bad position... something I shouldn't have done... This is... this is the reason why people don't trust me... I have so much power hidden, that if something were to go wrong... it would be armaggeddon..." DMZ said.

"It won't change the way I look at you..." Star finally said. "But now that I know, it just breaks down another barrier, if they see me, knowing that I know this, maybe it will help them defeat their fears of you..."

"Hasn't yet..." DMZ said, lowering his head to where his face was shadowed. "Maybe... maybe you shouldn't be around me any more..." DMZ said. "It will be a lot safer..." he added.

Before Star could say anything, DMZ left the room. Only to meet with X. By the look on his face, he heard the whole thing.

"X...I'm sorry for keeping this a secret for so long." He said with a sigh. "I had to conceal my true form. To resist from going Maverick. I am much too powerful. I don't want to hurt my friends..."

"DMZ, I'm sorry you feel that way. But you must remember who you are, what you're fighting for. You don't belong to the dark side anymore." X said puting a hand on his shoulder. "You are on the side of the righteous. You are not just a Reploid who can become a Maverick. You are my friend and trusted ally. As long as you remeber that, you will never be a Maverick."

DMZ smiled weakly. "Thank you, X. By the way, I think I can modify your Buster. To break through Falcon's barrier, in case he strikes again." He said.

"If it'll bring about the end to that Maverick, so be it!" X decided. They both headed to the R&D lab.

**A few hours later...**

"There, that should do it. You can at least disrupt Falcon's repairing phase for a few seconds now." DMZ said.

"I don't know how to thank you, DMZ." X said smiling.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Alpheon groaned as he got up. "Ugh... Where am I?" He wondered.

He found himself in the ruins of a city with a very cloudy sky... "Hello? Is anybody there?" He asked.

A grim-reaper reploid, Genesis Omega, appeared before him. "My son, why didn't you obey me?" He asked.

"Father, I have changed my goals now." Alpheon replied. "I don't wanna be a god."

"You must join me son." Genesis Omega said. "You are a weapon of destruction. You can destroy planets with my help!"

"You are not a father..." Alpheon growled. "A father is someone who teaches his offspring what is right and what is wrong. You are just an evil creator!"

"You are wrong son." Genesis Omega said. "I am teaching you... How to be like me."

"I'd rather fight for justice than to fight alongside you." Alpheon said with determination.

"I pity you son..." Genesis Omega said. "You always wanted death. I'll give it to you... RIGHT NOW!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Alpheon woke up in cold sweat. "No!" He yelled before finding himself lying on a bed. "Am I still dreaming?"

"I see you've awakened." Zero, who was standing next to the door, said.

"Who are you?" Alpheon asked.

"I'm Zero." The Crimson Hunter replied. "I want to thank you for saving Star back at the power station."

"The girl... Yes. You're welcome." Alpheon said, remembering what happened. "I just can't stand seeing things like those happening." He placed a hand on his hand. "My head still hurts. argh.."

"Who controls you?" Zero asked.

"My father and creator, Genesis Omega." The Black ninja answered. "I had a nightmare about him just before you came in..."

Star came into the room. "Alpheon.. You're awake." She said with a smile "I'd like to thank you for saving me."

"You are Star, am I right?" Alpheon asked.

"Yes I am. I guess Zero told you." Star replied, smiling.

"He did... agh... I suffered a lot yesterday." Alpheon groaned. "Actually, I nearly died. My father tried to kill me."

Star gasped. "Your... father?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Star. His father." Zero said before looking at Alpheon. "You're not a maverick are you, Alpheon?"

"No I'm not. I'm just like you." Alpheon replied. "But my father is a maverick."

Star stared at Alpheon for a few moments. She really didn't know what to say. X and Axl entered the room.

"So... It was your father that was controlling you when you showed up at the Astronomy Center?" X asked him.

"Yes..." Alpheon said before glancing at Axl and Star "About that incident, I'd like to apologize for what happened."

Axl shrugged. "Hey, don't sweat about it. You were being controlled. So I guess it wasn't really your fault." Star smiled a bit, nodding #That Axl... He never holds a grudge against someone for a long time# She thought.

"Anyway, do you know what you father is up to, Alpheon?" Zero asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Alpheon sighed. "He plans to gain more and more power. Enough power to destroy this whole galaxy. However, I'm afraid I don't know how he plans to do it..." He explained.

"Well, that's a start. For now, try to rest. We'll find a way to stop him." X assured him. He, Zero and Axl left.

Star gave him an assuring smile. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright." She said. He smiled back then she left the room.

While wandering around the base, Star recalled the events that happened during the last hours: the battle against Falcon, DMZ's tranformation, how he came to be what he was now and Aplheon's story to top it off.

One thing, however, remained in her mind: DMZ's words. #DMZ... I want to help you, but I can't unless you let me do it...# She thought sadly. #You're not a Maverick anymore and you won't become one again... You're a hunter and my friend. You just need to believe...#

Star sighed. She wanted to help her friends, but she couldn't find a way. #I'll go take a walk. Maybe this will help me find the answers.# She decided.

So, Star left the base.


	8. Ambush!

**Chapter 8: Ambush!**

Star was walking along Noah's Park, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Is something wrong, Star?" Zero asked approaching her.

"No, nothing. I'm just wondering..." She replied with a sigh. "When can all of this madness end? Now DMZ feels like he might become a Maverick again."

"And X talked to him about that." Zero said.

"Zero..." Star said with a slight sob. "Please, don't ever give in to evil. Please?"

Zero smiled softly and hugged Star. "Don't worry, Star... Don't worry..." He said.

Star hugged him back. "Thank you, Zero." She whispered.

Their hug lasted for a few minutes. "So...should we get back to Hunter Base?" Zero finally asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Star replied. They both started walking away.

"How romantic..." A voice coming from the trees suddenly said. "But, as the saying goes, 'All's fair in love and war'."

"Show yourself!" Zero demanded.

A figure dropped from a nearby tree: Vile!

"Zero, how nice to see you again." Vile said with a mocking tone. "It's too bad you won't leave this place alive."

"Wanna bet?" Zero asked drawing his Z-Sabre.

"Back off, you creep!" Star added lashing out her whip.

"Let's begin!" Vile yelled as he went crazy with the shoulder cannon.

"How do you expect to destroy us with such lousy aim?" Zero sarcastically asked as he and Star easily dodged the shots.

"Darn it! YYAAHHH!" Vile yelled, firing huge energy orbs at Zero.

"AAGGHHH!" Zero yelled as an orb hit him.

Vile kept firing, only to be attacked by Star. Her whip sent him agaisnt a tree.

"How do you like that?" Star asked.

Veldogger and the Wolf brothers watched from afar as Vile did battle with Zero and Star.

"Now's our chance!" Veldogger told the Wolf brothers. "I knew my plan to distract the two of them would work! My old pal Vile is making sure of that."

"You know what that means..." Fire told his brother with a smile.

"Time to attack the hunter base directly!" Ice answered excitedly.

Since the site of the battle taking place was very near to the hunter base, Veldogger and the Wolf brothers were there in no time. A large explosion was heard from inside the base.

"What was that?" shouted Alia.

The hunter base was caught completely off guard. X was in a room with Axl, with the rest of the hunters in other rooms throughout the facility. As luck would have it, the explosion made by Veldogger and the Wolf brothers led them directly into X and Axl's room.

"Now! Ice, seal off the door!" Fire told his brother.

"With pleasure," said Ice as he frStarZe a sheet of thick ice to prevent the door from being opened, thus preventing other hunters from getting inside.

"What the hell is going on?" screamed DMZ. "X, are you ok?" he shouted through the door.

But X couldn't hear him. He was being stared down by a bloodthirsty Veldogger.

"At last, X", Veldogger said with anger. "At last I've found you. And now I will have my revenge."

"What? I don't even know you!" X told him.

"Remember Velgauder? He was Sigma's pet a long, long time ago," Veldogger answered. "And you murdered him in cold blood. He was my brother! And now you'll be the one murdered in cold blood!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Axl yelled. He then shot a barrage of shots at Veldogger, but those were dodged.

"You stay out of this!" Ice said as he shot a beam of ice at Axl, freezing him to the wall. Axl couldn't move.

"Now it's time for you to feel the pain!" Fire told Axl, as he set his head ablaze. Axl's screams could be heard throughout the hunter base.

"We've got to get in there!" DMZ yelled. He and Alpheon started ramming the door, trying to break the ice barrier down.

"Listen," X told Veldogger, "I don't know you, but your brother was an evil maverick and he needed to be taken down. And it seems to me like you do too!"

With that he shot a buster shot at Veldogger.

"Not so fast!" Fire said as he shot a fire blast which deflected X's shot off the mark. Veldogger advanced on X.

X prepared another shot, but his arm was grabbed by Ice. Then his other arm was grabbed by Fire. X struggled but he couldn't get loose.

"NOW, X! TIME TO DIE!" shouted Veldogger as he shot his canine electrical beam cannon at X.

"NO!" screamed Axl, but he was powerless to move. The beam ripped through X's lower body, completely destroying his legs. The Wolf brothers dropped X's motionless torso to the ground.

A large crack developed in the door, as DMZ and Alpheon were almost through.

"I think it's time to go, now," said Veldogger with a smile on his face. "We did what we came to do." He turned to Axl. "We'll finish you off next time."

With that, the three mavericks escaped out of the hole they had made. Just when they had gone, DMZ succeeded in busting through the door.

"X! What happened?" he yelled as he went to help the motionless X on the ground. "X! Speak to me! X! X!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Falcon marched past the warriors.

Lockdown. Staring sternly ahead.

Lock. Staring as well, but he could see deep thought behind his eyes.

Saber Rien. Grinning maliciously, anxious for action.

And Master R, fidgeting with boredom.

All awaiting orders.

"Alright." Falcon began. "This has been going for a long time. And it's far past time I seized my rightful control of this world." Lockdown nodded, and Saber's grin grew slightly wider.

"And all of you will help me. My warriors, you will pave the way for a new future. The future... of reploids!"

They all cheered.

But Lock stopped abruptly and stared at Falcon. "So what's the plan?"

"Glad you asked, Lock. Goes like this..."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Alpheon entered the room. Quickly, he used his sword to release Axl who rushed over where X and DMZ were.

"X! NO! This can't be happening!" Axl yelled, falling on his knees. Alpheon placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take him to the medical lab now! He can still be saved!" He told him .

He didn't have to say it twice. Axl and DMZ quickly took X to the medical lab. Alpheon followed them.

A few minutes later, the three hunters were in front of the surgery room door, hoping X would be okay. Axl's injures weren't serious so he was allowed to wait for news.

Suddenly, Alpheon started heading out of the room.

"Alpheon? Where are you going?" DMZ asked. "Zero and Star have been gone for a while. Their absence and those Mavericks' attack are not coincidence. Something must have hapened. I'll go look for them." Alpheon answered.

Axl got up. "Wait! I'm going with you!" He said. "No. You were also injured in the attack." Alpheon said.

"You can't go by yourself." DMZ said. "I must. DMZ, please stay here and take care of X and Axl." Alpheon said.

"Okay. If anything happens, call me." DMZ said. Alpheon nodded and left.

Two hours passed. Alpheon hadn't returned and there were still no news about X.

DMZ got up. "I'll go check with Alia if more hunters were injured on the attack. You'll be okay by yourself, Axl?" He asked, worried. Axl hadn't spoken a word since Alpheon left.

"Yeah... I'll be fine..." Axl said, his gaze never left the door. "He's strong, Axl. He'll pull through this." DMZ assured him and left.

Axl sighed. He was worried not only about X, but with Zero and Star too. Sure, Zero could take of himself pretty well, still it wasn't like him to be way for a long time. As for Star... Even though she proved over and over again that she could take care of herself, Axl and the others usually felt responsible for her.

Another hour passed. Just when he was about to break down, the doors opened and Lifesaver walked into the wating room. Axl jumped up. "Well!" He asked.

Lifesaver took a deep breath. "X will survive." He finally said. Axl let out a relieved breath before smiling. "Can I go see him?" He asked.

"That won't be necessary, Axl." A voice said. X calmly walked towards his young friend. His whole body looked as good as new!

"X!" Axl said, jaw dropped. "You... You look great! But how... I mean, I thought..."

X chuckled "It's okay Axl. I'm surprised myself. Lifesaver? Would mind explain?"

"Okay. As you remember, X's legs were completely destroyed. The damege was so much that common methods wouldn't help. So, in order to save him, we use experimental nanobots to repair his body."

"Nanobots?" Axl asked a bit confused. "Nanobots are microscopic robots, Axl. Their ability to act as an unity is their greatest feature." X explained. "Oh... I get it. Acting as one they repaired you, right?" Axl said.

"Exactly." Lifesaver answered. "However, since they're still being tested, this operation took longer than we expected. In the future, this kind of operation can save countless lifes."

"Well, it saved X so I guess I can't complain." Axl said grining. "You're right, Axl." DMZ said as he walked towards them. "Glad to see you okay, X."

The blue bomber smiled, but he realised there was something worrying his friend. "Something wrong. DMZ?" He asked.

He sighed. "Zero and Star have been reported missing for five hours now... Alpheon left to find them, but we just got a message from him saying that he couldn't find them." DMZ explained.

X frowned. "First, those Mavericks attack and now Zero and Star go missing... I've got a bad feeling about this..." He said.


	9. A Friend in need

_Three chapters in a day is a Record for me. Anyway, on with the show!_

**Chapter 9: A Friend in need.**

_**At Noah's park...**_

"Saturn Ring!" Star yelled as her whip attack trapped Vile. "Now, Zero!" She shouted "Finish him!"

"Ha! Not so fast, kid." Vile yelled. Suddenly Vile's ride armor appeared behind Star and punched her. Hard.

"Star!" Zero shouted as he saw his friend being thrown against a nearby tree, unconcious.

Zero tried to help her, but a cannon blast stopped him. He turned to see Vile free from Star's whip. "Sorry, Zero, but this girl is coming with me!" He said in a mocking tone.

"Not if I can help it!" Zero shouted as he lunged at Vile with his saber ready. However a fireball sent him flying against another tree. Zero quickly got up only to see three shadows besides Vile: It was Veldogger and the Wolf Brothers!

"Not you again!" Zero said readying his saber. Vile laughed. "I see you already met my new friends." "Hello. Missed us?" Ice said in a sarcastic tone.

"Now, if you excuse us, we'll be taking your friend." Veldogger said. "I won't allow it!" Zero shouted.

"Then we'll just take care of you first!" Fire said. He, Ice and Veldogger jumped at him and attacked togheter sending Zero flying into the air. Then Vile fired his shoulder cannon making him hit the ground.

"We got what we want. Let's scram." Vile said as he got into his ride armor who was holding the unconscious Star. The canine trio nodded.

Zero tried to get up but he was numb from the shock. Veldogger turned to face him. "If you want to see the little girl again, look for us. You and X shall pay for what you did to my brother or let the girl pay for you!" He roared. Then they all vanished!

Finally, Zero got up. He was angry. Angry with those mavericks for kidnaping Star. And angry with himself for letting that happen. He then noticed a small glow near his foot. It was Star's whip. He picked it up. "This is not good... I've gotta tell the others!" He said looking at the sky. A storm was coming

"Star... I'll save you! No matter what it takes!" He promised and, running as fast as he could, he returned to the hunter's base.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

DMZ sat in the bar contenplating what had happened. His memories of the battle with Falcon were bleak. He could remember bright lights, then seeing Star's face. #Can i not remember, or do i choose not to remember.# He asked him self.

He left the bar and headed to the meeting room where he found X talking with Alia.

Suddenly, Zero burst into the room, battle ravaged. He leaned on the wall to support his badly hurt body.

"Zero!" X shouted rushing to help his friend "Who did this to you! Tell me!"

Zero groaned. "X... is that you?" He asked.

"Take it easy." X told him. "Tell me who did this."

"They..." Zero whispered. "They took Star!"

"What!" X shouted in disbelief. Alia and DMZ were shocked as well.

"We were ambushed by Vile. We almost had him, but then the Ride Armor and the canine trio showed up." Zero explained, remembering the battle with Vile, Veldogger and the Wolf brothers. "I tried to stop them, but I was outnumbered... X, we have to save her! Please, X."

X narrowed his eyes. "Vile...He'll never stop, will he?" He asked himself. "Zero, you're in no condition to fight them off. You'll need to go to the repair lab."

Zero laid on X's shoulder for support. DMZ walked out the door.

"DMZ?" Alia called, but he didn't give her an answer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Star groaned and opened her eyes. For some reason she couldn't move. #Wha? What is going on here?# She thought.

"Well, well, look who woke up." Vile mused.

Star found herself chained up and surrounded by Vile, Veldogger and the Wolf Brothers. In a quick moment she realised what was going on: she'd been captured by the enemy!

"What are you gonna do with me?" Star asked, trying to not sound scared.

"We're still deciding." Veldogger said with an evil grin.

"Come on, let's get moving." Vile said as both Fire and Ice lifted Star.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Star asked.

"We're taking you to our base..." Vile replied.

"But where is that?" Star questioned more.

"The ruins of the space station..." Vile said.

"Now be a good girl and stay quiet!" Veldogger said. He fired a electric blast at Star.

She writhed in agony. Suddenly she remembered her friends. #Guys...no matter how hard it gets... I'll believe in you until the very end...# She thought as darkness claimed her once again.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

DMZ left the base. #I will either redeem my self rescuing Star, or I will die a maverick# He thought to himself. He dashed as fast as he could.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" DMZ heard over the com. It was Star, and her communicator must be on with out their knowing.

"We're taking you to our base..." Vile replied.

"But where is that?" Star questioned more.

"The ruins of the space station..." Vile said. The com went off.

#I must get there quickier... I must for the speed# He thought to himself. A bright aura formed around him. He could feel his body lightening and gaining speed. He cut across a lake to save time. His speed left a big rooster tail that could be seen from far away.

#I must redeem myself, or die trying...# He thought. #I'm sorry Star, for showing you my true self...#

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**At the Repair Lab...  
**_

Pallete and Axl were talking when X emerged through the door, Zero on his shoulder.

"Zero?" Pallete gasped. "What happened to him?"

"He was ambushed... By Vile." X replied. "He took Star hostage."

Axl clenched his fists. "Darn...That Vile...Makes me wanna blast that guy!" He said angry.

"We need to repair Zero right away!" Pallete said.

_**An hour later...  
**_

Zero was repaired.

Palette sighed relieved. "Thank goodness...He's lucky to be alive. His wounds weren't fatal."

"That Vile..." Zero growled. "To think he was a Maverick Hunter...He's an insult to us all!"

X placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. There was great determination on his face. "We'll get Star back, no matter what!" He said.

Suddenly, Alia entered the room. "I've got a message from DMZ." She said. "He found where Star is being held captive! At the ruins of the Space Station."

"Roger. Contact Alpheon and tell him to meet us there." X said.

Alia and Pallete nodded and left. X turned to his two friends. "Let's get going." Zero said.

They nodded. "Just hang on, Star." Axl said.

"We'll bring you back, no matter what it takes!" X said.

The three hunters picked up some ride chasers and left to rescue their young friend.


	10. Coming to the rescue

_I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter for my favorite writer: Rue-07! Her story really inspirated me. Besides, she's a wicked awesome person too!_

_Oh, in case you're wondering, Rue. My nick and pename, Star, came from a long time ago. (I totally dig astronomy and star watching.)_

_Let the action begin!_

**Chapter 10: Coming to the Rescue.**

X, Zero and Axl were on their chasers approaching the place where Star was being held captive.

"Star...you are a Hunter and one of my best friends..." X whispered. "I will rescue you... I must! This is what a friend does."

Finally they reached the station where they found DMZ near the entrance. They got off their chasers and approached him.

"Are we all ready?" DMZ asked them.

"I won't lose...We won't lose." X said.

"We'll terminate them, no matter what it takes." Axl added.

"Let's do this! For Star!" Zero finished.

They entered the station. After walking through the shutters, they found Star chained to the ceiling, unconcious.

"So you all came..." Vile said as he, Veldogger and the Wolf Brothers emmerged from the shadows. "What a surprise."

"You should have run away while you still had the chance..." Veldogger said.

"Or legs for that matter..." Ice taunted.

"Now it's too late. For you and her..." Fire said.

"And leave Star with you four!" X asked, anger rising on his voice as he charged his buster.

"You must be out of your microscopic minds!" Axl said, unsheating his pistols.

"We will rescue Star!" DMZ added.

"This ends here." Zero concluded drawing his Z-Saber. "You will pay for taking Star!"

DMZ pulled out a saber and dashed. He jumped over Veldogger, leaving him and the Wolf Brothers for X, Axl and Zero to handle, and headed straight for Vile. But a fist met his face.

"You fool, simple plans like that wont work..." Vile said.

"CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE FOR ONCE?" DMZ yelled slashing at Vile.

"Maybe... but I want to see this famous power that is being rumored so much about..." Vile said. "Plus, I want the demise of this group to be my own doing!" He yelled laughing.

"BASTARD!" DMZ yelled charging towards Vile. But Vile had a saber of his own, and locked in combat with DMZ.

"Come on, show me this power that I have heard so much about..." Vile said.

"How do you know I even have any?" He questioned.

"The underground does not lie..." Vile said, breaking the lock kneeing DMZ into a wall.

"HEY, BIG AND UGLY!" Zero yelled, planting his foot in Vile's face.

"Why you, you will pay..." He said.

"Not likely..." Zero said. Just then Veldogger, Ice, and Fire went slidding across the ground and behind Vile.

"WHAT?" He questioned.

"You have picked the wrong time!" Axl said.

"We're tired of fighting every single minute!" X said.

DMZ rose from the rubble. "It is mind numbing... isn't it? You wanted X... there he is, take him, but you can't... you can't take any of us, you know our power is immense and can do serious damage, so why do you try to resist?" he questioned.

"I will never forgive you for what you have done." X said charging up his Buster.

"You're all dead!" Axl added firing tons of shots from his twin pistols.

"Take this!" Vile yelled firing his cannon.

Axl's shots met Vile's cannon attacks, causing mini-explosions in the air.

"That was a pathetic attempt..." Vile said.

"Who said he was attacking?" DMZ asked rising from the smoke. He tackled Vile and pushed him straight through the wall.

"I'll take the big, ugly red one, X, you take Veldogger, and Axl, get the idiotic blue one." Zero told his friends.

X and Axl nodded. "Roger!" They said in unison.

Axl fired at ice chunks from Ice Wolf as Zero was dodging Fire's flames.

X fired a charged Buster shot, with his new Buster, sending Veldogger sailing, and skid along the ground slowly.

"X, it's time to get my revenge!" Veldogger roared.

Suddenly, Vile's Ride Armor burst through the wall, making Star fall into the ground. X gasped. It was about to finish Star off!

Just when everything looked hopeless, many exploding shurikens came from the sky, sending the Ride Armor into a wall.

Star's eyes fluttered open. It was none other than Alpheon who had saved her!

"Leave...her...alone!" He hissed drawing his katana.

"Alpheon!" X shouted glad to see his friend.

"It's about time!" Zero said as he slashed Fire Wolf.

"I guess the cavalry has arrived eh?" Fire stated

"Bro, who's the freak!" Ice asked his brother.

"Forget introductions you two!" Veldogger told them. "Fight him!"

"They are more than just friends to me. They are my siblings." Alpheon said clutching the handle of his sword. "They took care of me when I fainted. Now, I'll help them. If get your dirty paws on them, I'll kill you."  
"Alpheon..." Star whispered. She tried to get up but she was still chained up.

"Alpheon, wait!" Zero said.

"Zero..?" Alpheon called confused.

"We work as a team." Zero said grinnig. "Don't leave us outta the action."

Alpheon just smiled. Suddenly a cannon blast sent X, Zero, Axl and DMZ against a wall. It was Vile.

"I guess it's just you and me huh guys?" Vile teased. Veldogger and the Wolf Brothers stood back.

Alpheon glanced at X and the others. There were okay. "You guys have had enough. I'll take it from here..." He said facing the group of Mavericks.

"Acting proud won't get you anywhere. Will this disappoint you if I hurt Star like this?" Vile asked while pulling out a pistol and pointing it towards Star's head.

"It looks like you've gone suicidal..." Alpheon replied. He pounced ontop of Vile making the blade of his sword touch his neck.

"That won't save her!" Vile said. A gunshot sound was heard.

The hunters gasped. The bullet was heading towards Star and there was no way that she could escape.

"STAR! NO!" Alpheon yelled.

Star flinched and closed her eyes, but the shot never came. Instead, she felt free from her chains and someone was holding her gently.

She slowly opened her eyes: Alpheon had just dashed in front of the bullet. He used his sword to free her while protecting her with his own body!

"Alpheon... No..." Star whispered as she started crying.

"I'm fine..." Alpheon whispered back, gently letting go of Star then falling on his knees.

X and the others rushed to them. "No.. He mustn't die..." X said to himself.

Zero stared at Alpheon "You shouldn't have..." He said.

Axl could barely speak. "Whoa... He can't just die here..."

DMZ clenched his fists. "Alpheon... no.. not him..."

"I told you, acting so brave doesn't mean you'll always win." Vile said before flying away.

"We'll retreat for now, but next time, you hunters won't be so lucky." Velldogger said as he and the Wolf Brothers ran away.

"It's just a bullet anyway.. ARGH!" Alpheon groaned, passing out.

"You saved us again, Alpheon..." Zero said. "We'll take you to the lab."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_In Falcon's base..._**

"Hello Mr. Falcon." Genesis Omega said approaching Falcon.

"Who are you skull face?" Falcon asked.

"I am Genesis Omega, Alpheon's creator." He replied "And I propose an alliance with you."

"Do you think I'll be convinced that easily?" Falcon asked.

"Will I force you?" He asked removing his cloak and pointing his scythe towards Falcon.

"Listen old man, I have no time to deal with you." Falcon growled.

"You see, my son is a very powerful reploid." Genesis Omega stated. "He is a weapon of destruction. With my help or without it, he can destroy a planet."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Back to the base, Alpheon was taken to the medical lab. Zero and DMZ stayed with him. Axl and X stayed with Star.

"My fault... This is all my fault." Star whispered, her eyes briming wiht tears. X sat by her side. "Don't blame yourself, Star." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Alpheon did what he did to save you. He'd do this for any of us. Just like we'd do the same for him."

Star's brown eyes met X's green ones. Then, she hugged him, sobbing lightly. X hugged her back trying his best to comfort her. Axl placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her as well. "Everything will be okay, Star. I promise." Axl whispered to her.

After what it felt like forever, Zero and DMZ returned. X and Axl got up.

"Well?" Axl asked. Zero and DMZ glanced at each other before smiling, relived.

"Alpheon will be all right." Zero finally said. Axl cheered while X sighed relived. Star could only smile.

"He was lucky. The bullet didn't hit any vital spot. He just needs to rest now." DMZ added.

Star tried to get up but she nearly fell. DMZ grabbed her arm and helped her up. "Star, you okay?" He asked.

"I feel a bit weak." She replied, trying to keep her balance. "No wonder. After all you went through today..." Axl said.

"You need to rest Star. Alpheon will be okay. You can see him after you're better." X said before looking at DMZ "Could you take her to her room, DMZ?"

He nodded. "By the way, Star." Zero started. Star turned to see him. "I guess this is yours." He finished handing the whip to Star. She smiled. "Thanks, Zero"

The hunters smiled as they saw their friend left. For now, things were okay.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Falcon looked Genesis Omega. "You... you're responsible for the creation of a reploid with such power?"

Genesis Omega nodded. "But..." Falcon chuckled. "There is clearly no being on this planet more powerful than me."

"Well, I've analyzed your power." Genesis Omega spoke in a deep voice. "It stands to reason you've conquered so many lives."

"Figured as much." Falcon said, crossing his arms.

"But I believe the power of my son can, in fact, stand up to yours." Genesis Omega stated.

"Hmm. We'll see what he can do when the time is right. But, on another note, I have more pressing matters to attend to." With that he turned around and tapped into his comset. "Lockdown! Crusaders! Commence with the first phase of the plan. The transport is all set for the Air base."

"Roger!" Each of them replied. And he could hear their footsteps as they all filed onto the jet. He watched from his window as they lifted off.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

DMZ walked Star to her room. "The whole time Zero and I were in the infermary with Alpheon, the only thing he did was ask over and over again if you were ok..." He said. Star sighed though.

"I was an easy target..." She said. "I got another person hurt..." she continued. "Maybe I'm not cut out to be a hunter..."

"Of course you are Star, this recent string is only by chance... there is a slim chance this would ever happen again." DMZ reassured her.

"But I'm..." she was hushed by DMZ.

"Star... If you keep blaming yourself, you're going to screw up really bad, and then who knows what will happen. The timing is just wrong, and you should know that..." He said. But with that he was angry with himself. He wasn't able to do his job.

"I know..." She said.

"My angel armor... my maverick form... that's all results from blaming myself too much. I'm neither alive or dead, nor am I in heaven or hell" he said.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

As the hunters were talking to each other, meanwhile Vile, Veldogger, and the Wolf brothers were having a good laugh.

"Ha, I can't believe how much destruction we've caused today!" laughed Vile. "How many of those hunters were injured?"

"A whole bunch of them," answered Fire. "I liked the part where I set Axl's head on fire."

"Yes, and I was happy to destroy X's lower body," agreed Veldogger. "I'm still not sure how he survived."

"It doesn't matter, we'll get him next time, along with the rest of them," said Ice. "But tell me something Vile, didn't you mean to kill Star?"

"Yeah, I was, but that Alpheon guy got in the way," Vile told him.

"That's not cool, man," said Ice. Vile looked surprised, along with Veldogger and Fire. "Why not?" asked Vile.

"Because, I want to kill her!" said Ice, jovially. "Why should you have all the fun?"

The 4 friends laughed for a while. Then Veldogger said, "They'll all be dead in due time anyway. In the meantime, they'll never know when or where we'll strike next!"

Fire looked at him. "You love keeping our enemies off guard, don't you?"

"Yep," answered Veldogger with a smile.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Star bit her lower lip, trying to find the right words. "About your transformation... You shouldn't say that you are neither alive nor dead." She said, not wanting to make eye contact with DMZ. "You're right in front of me, talking with me, trying to help me and the others. Your look may change but it won't change the way I and the others see you: a friend... a brother."

"Star..." DMZ said. Star turned to face him. His caring blue eyes met with Star's sinceres brown ones "Dark Maverick Zero, you shouldn't be afraid of who you are or who you've become... Because no matter what may happen, it won't change your heart." Star said pointing to DMZ's chest.

"And that's what really matters..." She finished her sentence hugging him.

_I'm not a mushi person, but I gotta admit, that was pretty sweet. _


	11. Eternal bonds

_Well, before I start, I'd like to thank you all for the nice reviews specially from Deya-X AKA Rue-Chan and Archaon. I feel really happy knowing that I'm doing something that's really being appreciated. I can't take all the credit though. My friends from the rp group helped me a lot with ideas and allowing me using their characters._

_One more note: this story will have several twists, heroesandvillains so be ready for anything!_

**Chapter 11: Eternal Bonds.**

Lock hopped off the ship first. He took in the surroundings as Lockdown, Saber, and Master R jumped down after him.

"Why'd we have to park all the way out here?" Saber whined.

"So we wouldn't be spotted. A cloaking device can only protect us to so much of an extent, Saber." Lockdown replied. "Now. Let's get this started."

The hike to the base wasn't long. They stormed onto the landing strip, taking out any workers left and right.

"Here's how it goes..." Lockdown said to them. "Master R and I will go for the main control tower to seize the target object. Saber, Lock. I want you two to back us up and cover our trail. Any hunters come, dispose of them."

Saber nodded, loading his rifle. Lock only frowned and looked to the oncoming guards. One shot from his buster cleared them all away.

"OKAY? LET'S MOVE!" They all started towards the cluster of control towers.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Meanwhile, at Sigma's base(Unknown location)..._**

MegaSobi was mercilessly using a dead Reploid's body as a weapon for training, using it as a sword. He threw it, then used his energy machine gun to destroy more training drones.

Sigma watched him battle. "I knew there was much talent in this young body, but this...this is ultimate power. A Reploid with immense power...as a Maverick. That unrelenting fury in his eyes, that cold, unfeeling face..." He said as MegaSobi sliced the final drone. "He is the ultimate killing machine."

"Is there anything you would like me to do, master?" MegaSobi asked approaching him.

"You have stolen the hidden files. Now you must retrieve the energy source for my plan. Go to the core of coordinates EL-27 and retrieve the main power cell." Sigma replied. "Is your mission clear, my loyal servant?

"I won't fail you, my lord!" MegaSobi said, bowing.

"Good. Now get to it." Sigma said.

"Yes, sir!" MegaSobi warped away.

"One Reploid is about to help me achieve ultimate power and world domination!" Sigma said before laughing diabolicaly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_At the Hunter Base...  
_**  
X, Zero, Axl and DMZ were heading to the briefing room when they met Star.

"Hey, Star." Zero greeted her. "Are you all right now?"

"Yes." Star replied with a warm smile. "Thank you, guys."

"No problem! I only wish we could have gotten those other three." Axl said. "Vile is gone though, right?"

"Let's hope so." X replied. "Anyway, the most important thing is Star is back."

DMZ nodded. "Yes. I only hope Alpheon will be okay." He said as they entered the briefing room.

"Palette said his wounds weren't fatal." X told him. "Vile's shot just barely missed his heart."

"Welcome back Star." Alia said with a gentle smile. "We've got a reading that a strange Reploid is attacking the Central Electric Supply. He must be after the power cell. You've got to stop him!"

The Hunters rush off to resolve the problem. Will this be a victory, or their final encounter?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

X, Zero, Axl, Star and DMZ stopped in front of the Central Electric Supply. DMZ looked over at Star and looked towards the ground. She called me a friend, and a brother, then she hugged me... He thought.

"So... How do we plan on doing this?" Axl asked. "Our last attacks led to much damage."

"Simple: stick together..." Zero replied. "Star with her whip should be in the back... if she can hit the target high, she can pull them in closers, or bring them down... The reason she should be placed in the back, is because some it will take both hands, so she should be the most protected. Next it should be X and Axl... Neither have a hand weapon, so if something were to happen, they would be left defenseless..." He added. "And last, since DMZ and I use swords mainly, we should be infront, although X and Axl's weapons reach farther... But if enemies come to close, it will be up to me and DMZ to protect them..."

"And how long have you been working on this?" Star asked smiling.

"Since our confrontation with Falcon..." Zero said.

"Ok, we know our positions, now be safe, and be careful." X said.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Back at the base..._**

Alpheon groaned as he rose from his bed. "Ugh... I feel really sick..." He said rubbing his head. "It felt like an eternal sleep..."

"Good morning, sleepy head." Pallete said with a cheerful tone as she and Layer entered the room to check on him.

Alpheon tried to smile but he moaned a bit. "Where's Star and the others?" He asked.

"They're off to check out an incident at the Central Electric Supply." Layer replied.

Alpheon looked away with a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong Alpheon?" Layer asked. "You look awfully sad..."

Alpheon was silent a first. "I'll look over them.." He said getting up.

"Wait, your system is still unstable." Pallete warned him.

"Doesn't matter to me. I have to make sure they're ok." Alpheon said before exiting the Hunters base.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_At the Central Electric supply..._**

"Looks pretty empty." Star stated as she and the others walked around. "Wasn't this place supposed to have a security team or something?"

"Yeah, but it looks like something wipped them out." DMZ replied.

"Hey, is it just me, or is this place getting darker by the moment?" Axl asked.

"Axl's right. It IS getting darker." X said.

Suddenly, Alpheon dashes past them...

"NO! You can't go further." He told them

"Why not?" Zero asked.

"He's here..." Alpheon replied.

"Who?" Star asked.

"My..." Alpheon trailed off when he received the same headache when he met the huntes. "Arghh... aaarghhhh! AAAAAAAAGHHHH!"

Star gasped. "He can't be..."

"I'm sorry, Star..." Alpheon whispered as his eyes started tearing, "I will worry you more if I fight this..."

"Alpheon... no... you can't..." Star said.

Genesis Omega appeared out of nowhere. "He is under my control, little girl." He said turning to Alpheon. "Go ahead, son. Try fighting it. You'll be hurt."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM?" Star yelled angry lashing her whip at him.

Genesis Omega easily grabbed the whip "Do you think he'll join your side?" He asked in a mocking tone. "I think not."

Suddenly Alpheon jumped out, attacking the hunters with his bare hands. He single handed managed to to knock X and the others. In the meantime, Star managed to recover her whip.

As Star turned around to face Alpheon, they looked at each other eye to eye...

"Alpheon, please..." She said looking at his furious, glowing red eyes.

"... I can't... Star..." Alpheon said looking away. "I'm sorry..."

Zero got up and headed towards Genesis Omega with his Z-Sabre in hand. "Look, he's our friend." He said getting into a figthing stance. "And I won't allow this to happen!"

The Crimson Hunter dashed at him, but Genesis Omega easily dodged. "You think such futile weapons can match mine?" He asked hiting Zero with the handle of the scythe.

"The time is now, son." Genesis Omega said. "Kill them!"

"Genesis Omega..." Alpheon said drawing his sword."You will not control me again!"

"Alpheon!" Star shouted surprised.

"He's back!" The others said in unison.

"Son, you cannot kill someone who made you." Genesis Omega said.

"I can. And... I WILL!" Alpheon shouted slashing him.

"This is our chance! Let's help Alpheon!" X shouted.

"Roger!" The others said.

As Alpheon slashed Omega, X and Axl fired several volley of shots. Zero and DMZ ran towards him and slashed him at the same time. Star lashed out her whip at him, making him stumble back.

"Urgh... how dare YOU!" He yellled as he swungs the scythe around creating a black hole.

"What the heck is that!" Axl yelled.

"It's a black hole! We're gonna be pulled into it!" DMZ replied.

"You may have beat me, but will you escape this?" Genesis Omega laughed as he vanished in the shadows.

"Guys, run! I'll handle this!" Alpheon shouted. "I just hope I don't die..."

Star frozed. She knew what Alpheon was planing to do. "No... Alpheon..." She whispered.

"I must..." Alpheon said. The black hole was pulling them both in. "Star... I'm sorry."

Star just stared at him with tears from her eyes.

"Alpheon! Star!" X called them.

"Star... I... Thank you." Alpheon said as he stabbed the sword into his body.

The others gasped in shock. As Alpheon did that the black hole exploded, blowing everybody back.

Slowly, the gang got up but Alpheon was nowhere to be see.

Star buried her head on her hands. "No..." She whispered.

"You'll have to face it this way..." Zero said placing his hand on her shoulder "I feel the same way too..."

Suddenly, Alpheon rose slowly from a pile of rubble. The hunters were surprised to see their friend alive.

"Alpheon... I knew you'd survive." Genesis Omega mused watching the whole thing from the shadows. "Each step you take will bring you closer to me..." He vanished.

Star hugged Alpheon. Tears in her eyes. "Alpheon... why? Why do you hurt yourself so much for our sake?" She asked him between sobs.

Alpheon gently lifted Star's face. Their eyes met. "Star... You, X, Zero, Axl and DMZ are the first people that really cared about me." He said, glancing at them all. "Ever since Genesis Omega brought me to life all I've known was anger, evil and sadness... When we met, you showed me that's there's more in life than that."

There was a short silence. "You showed what loyalty, love and friendship means... That's the reason why I want to protect you all." He finished letting go of Star.

Zero walked over them and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Alpheon... you started as our enemy, but now I'm proud to say that you're our ally and friend." He said.

X and the others approached them. "Zero is right. And friends always help each other, Alpheon." X said.

"Yeah. We're in it togheter. All for one and one for all." Axl said.

"You don't have to face your problems alone anymore." DMZ added.

"As long as we can reach out each other, not even Genesis Omega will defeat us" Star finished.

Alpheon smiled. "Thank you my friends... Thank you for everything..." He said.

Everybody smiled. "Let's go back now." X suggested. "With Omega gone for the time being, we won't have to worry about him for a while."

They nodded and made their back. Unknown to them, MegaSobi's was watching them leave, smirking. "Well, I don't know who that guy with the scythe was, but he saved me the trouble of dealing with those annoying hunters." He said.

He vanished.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_In a distant forest..._**

"Arrrgghhh... He was able to stand up to me. WHY?" Genesis Omega yelled, cuting down a tree. "I am his creator and he is my invention!"

He shot an Omega Beam down the forest. "Hmph... No matter. I'll force him when the time is right. He'll join me... as a part of me. And we'll change this era together! bwahahahahahahahaha!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**At the base...  
**_

The five friends were discussing the last happenings.

"Tell me, Alpheon. Why did you have to hurt yourself?" Axl asked.

"My father designed me to use sacrificial actions in times of need." He replied with smile looking at the hunters. "Like what I did was for your sake."

"So what you mean to say is, you sacrifice a certain part of you, like your life just to save people?" X asked.

"Yes." Alpheon replied

"Whoa... looks pretty risky to me." Zero said. "If you didn't have that, all of us would've been dead by now."

"What Zero said is true. Did it hurt when you did that harakiri trick?" DMZ asked.

"Not really... It did hurt but it only hurt after I took the sword out." The ninja replied. "My sword is made by me. I gathered a few parts from my armor then forged it."

"Wow... You can make weapons too." Star said amazed. "Did you still have to take off the armor yourself?"

"Actually, my father did it. Then, he gave me the metal. So I forged it by myself after a few hours." Alpheon explained. "It is very hard. Not even DMZ or Zero can cut through it."

"Hey!" Both Zero and DMZ shouted playfully.

All the hunters started laughing.

**_Later in the afternoon...  
_**

Alpheon walked out of the base with a troubled mood on his face.

"Alpheon... Where are you going?" Star asked.

"I'm just gonna take a walk downtown." Alpheon replied.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Downtown...  
_**

Alpheon scaled a building and sat on a ledge while thinking...

Am I a friend or an enemy? A protector of peace or creator of chaos? A hammer of building or a weapon of destruction? ... This is so confusing... He thought geting up. "Who am I and what am I doing here? What do I fight for and what do I live for?..."

Alpheon dived down the building. Something was going on.

"Somebody's gone maverick!" A Male reploid yelled. "Someone help!"

"Put the gun down." A police reploid said facing the maverick. "You might hurt someone."

"Will I take orders from you?" The Maveric asked before killing the police reploid.

The citizens were panicking.

Alpheon faced the maverick. "Settle down, maverick." He told him.

"I told you.I ain't gonna take no orders from no one!" The Maverick yelled.

"I told you to settle down..." Alpheon repeated slashing the Maverick.

"Uhh... You won't kill me...?" The Maverick asked.

Alpheon didn't reply. Instead he started walking away.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Back in the hunter base, DMZ had moved over to the Bar.

"You're gonna kill yourself that way..." a voice said.

"Doesn't work, I have already tried..." DMZ replied turning around to see Star.

"Don't say things like that." She said frowning.

"Not much of another way I could reply..." DMZ said staring down into the cup.

"Could I ask you a question... about Falcon..." She said.

"Sure... but do know when you do, you will be pulled into the spiral down fall that has become the two of us..." DMZ said.

"Why were yall competing to see who was better?" She asked.

"To become a maverick leader..." DMZ said sighing. "That would have been the highest and best place I could have been..." he added.

"But wasn't it miserable? Being a maverick i mean..." Star asked.

"In a sense, it was easier. I always had the sigma virus to aid me if needed, I could kill who and what I want, but Falcon entered the race... He became over-obsesed with receiving that rank, and he 'killed' me... but I didn't die. That's why I say I'm in neither heaven or hell..."

"You know, you're kinda depressing..." Star said. DMZ turned and smiled at her.

"I try not to be, I try to be as nice and cooperative as I can be, but now is just a bad time, and I'm a bad mood, and things aren't going right." DMZ said looking back in the cup.

"Things will get better, even you said so your self..." Star said.

"They will get better for you and the other hunters, but things are going down hill for me..." DMZ said. "Any more transformations will push me off the edge, and I will become a maverick again..." He said.

"DMZ... don't say that. We can and we'll find a way to help you... and you won't have to worry about that problem any more." Star replied.

"But what if a solution isn't found, what if I do become a maverick again... who is going to stop me... who is going to kill me?" DMZ asked turning his head to Star. "Would you do it Star?"

Star stared at DMZ for a few minutes. "You know, always looking at the dark side of things won't do you any good." She finally said. "Where there's will, there's a way. Even in the deepest darkness there's light. And that light will guide you. You just need to believe it."

Star placed a friendly hand on his shoulder and gave DMZ her most honest smile. "You don't have to fear the future, 'cause you don't have to face it alone." She winked. "Together, we can pull through anything."

DMZ finally smiled. It was a small one but it was a start. "Thank you, Star. You sure do know how to cheer a guy up." He said.

"Thanks." Star said smiling. "But now what should we do?"

"Let's go see the others." DMZ said.

With that they left to find the others.


End file.
